Moving On
by southxparkxfangirl
Summary: Kyle is upset about Stan leaving. Kenny comforts him. Seven years later, everything begins to change...
1. Chapter 1

K2: Moving On Chapter 1

"I just can't understand it..." Kyle said as we sat at Stark's Pond, staring across the stagnant depths of the water and the setting sun in the distance. He shivered and shrunk into his coat a little more. His voice shook as he continued. "Kenny...why would Stan just leave like that?" I watched him closely. Tears welled up in his eyes and one spilled over. He blinked quickly and brushed it away.  
"I don't know why Kyle, Stan's just...changed. There's nothing you could've done and it's not your fault. Please don't cry..." I said. It broke my heart to see him so sad.  
"I'm not crying," he said defiantly, sniffling and swiping at his eyes again. "I'm his Super Best Friend! I should've...if I'd tried harder to understand..." I couldn't take it anymore. All of the things I ve thought and felt for him, because of him, are swirling around my brain in a dizzying blur. All of my confusion, my anger, my sorrow, my deep love, are finally taking complete control and there s nothing I can do to stop myself. I turn his face towards mine and kiss him. I was gentle, chaste, and pulled away after a few seconds. Kyle stared at me, eyes widening and a blush spreading across his face. "K-Kenny?"  
"Stan's an asshole for doing this to you and he doesn't deserve you. And now he's gone Kyle. And...I've always sort of...felt this way about you deep down..." I looked down at my lap, afraid to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Kyle...Please don't hate me..." I still couldn't look at him. I m such an idiot. I m filled with regret, even though kissing him is probably the best thing I ve ever experienced in my entire life. But at what cost? Have I torn our friendship apart? Will he never again see me the same way? I can t deal with this. I was starting to get up and leave when he took my hand and laced his fingers in between my own. I looked up at him then. He smiled and kissed me.  
"I could never hate you Kenny. And why didn't you tell me sooner?" I could feel my heart swelling in my chest. His smile was so genuine and happy. It seemed as if his thoughts of Stan had been completely obliterated. I blushed a little myself, an uncommon experience for me.  
"Well I...I thought that you and Stan were...you know..." I stuttered. Kyle's saddened face appeared again for a moment, causing me to momentarily regret mentioning Stan, before he shrugged.  
"Maybe we could've been, but not anymore. It's too late now and he obviously doesn't care. We will probably never see him again. But I don't want to think of him right now Kenny, all I want to think about is you." The look on his face when he said that...I'd never known Kyle could make faces like that.  
"Look Kyle, I don't want to just be your rebound guy. If we are gonna...be together...I don't want it to be just because you miss Stan." He looked hurt when I said that. Oh Kyle...  
"I wouldn't do that to you Kenny. But if you want to wait...I'm okay with it I guess..." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Just don't find someone else between now and then."  
"Trust me, I won't."

After two weeks I couldn't stand the waiting anymore. I wanted so desperately to be with Kyle that it drowned out my fears that he only wanted me because he missed Stan. I ran to his house and pounded on his door. Mrs. Broflovski answered and said Kyle was upstairs. I raced to his room and flung open the door. He whipped his head around to look at me.  
"Hey-" Before he could finish, I ran to him and passionately kissed him. He kissed back right away, one hand caressing my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his hat off, running my fingers through those luscious red curls. Every time I'd seen him over these weeks I'd wanted this, but been too afraid to act on impulse. Now I'm so glad I finally gave in. We stopped for air, our foreheads pressed against each other, breathing heavily. Kyle looked at me. "Umm...Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of an open door..." he whispered. I looked at his bedroom door, wide open because of my frantic desire. I laughed.  
"Right. Go for a walk with me?" I asked. Kyle agreed and we left his house, heading for Stark's Pond. We sat in the same spot we had before, another sunset view ahead of us. Like no time had passed at all. "So, I'm ready now."  
"Really? I couldn't tell," Kyle said with a laugh. He looked at me, his eyes glowing with happiness. I'd never seen him look at Stan like this. "I was going crazy waiting, but I didn't want to pressure you."  
"Hehe, seems I've rubbed off on you eh? You were never so forward before, not to mention sexual." He blushed brightly and I kissed his flaming cheeks. "I like seeing this side of you." His blush darkened. He buried his face in my chest and I laughed. "What are you doing?"  
"Hiding my face so you can't see my stupid blush," he mumbled into my shirt. I laughed and kissed the top of his head, wrapping my arms tightly around him.  
"I like it when you blush. It's cute. And I want to see your face. Please don't hide it from me." He looked up at me, still blushing. I leaned down and kissed him. I can't believe I waited so long for this. I'm so glad I finally have him.

SEVEN YEARS LATER Kyle gasped loudly as I entered into him, breathing heavily and tightly gripping the bed sheets. I held him, one hand on either side of his hips, and tried my best to be gentle. "Am I hurting you?"  
"Y...es...but...keep going..." he managed to gasp out. I did as he said and thrust into him, a cry escaping his trembling lips. "Kenny!" he screamed. I pushed deeper and I could feel his body shuddering beneath my hands, shaking with ecstasy. "Fuck!" I was moaning now too. I could feel myself just about to release. With a final thrust I climaxed inside him. I let out a shaky sigh as I slipped out of him. I flopped onto the bed next to him, playing lazily with his soft red curls. He turned to me. The smile on his face was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen; full of love and sleepiness and pure bliss. I kissed him.  
"Happy Anniversary Kyle," I whispered. He curled up close to me, still completely naked, and smiled happily. His hand trailed along my chest, tickling slightly and raising the hairs all over my body.  
"Happy Seventh Anniversary Kenny," he mumbled, that sleepy smile still present on his face. "I love you so much." I kissed his forehead.  
"I love you too," I whispered as he fell asleep in my arms. I watched him sleep, the rise and fall of his chest, that smile lingering on his tender lips. I soon drifted off too, happy memories of the past seven years playing in my mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

K2: Moving On Chapter 2

I woke up in Kenny's arms. I smiled happily to myself. Then I realized that we were naked and I let out a startled cry. I've never been particularly comfortable with my body. Kenny flinched and opened his eyes. He looked at me, worry clear on his face, sitting up and taking in all of my appearance.  
"Kyle, what's wrong? Did something happen? Why'd you yell?" he inquired. I blushed and looked down. All that did was remind me I was naked, which made me blush more. "Kyle? Talk to me!"  
"Nothing...I just noticed that we're...uhh...unclothed..." I admitted, covering my face with my hands. Kenny laughed and pried my hands away, kissing me.  
"That's all? Geez. That's nothing to be screaming about," he teased. He lay back down and pulled me close to him. Apparently being naked didn't embarrass him in the slightest, but I could feel the heat creeping up my cheeks again. Kenny looked down at me and smiled. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, and then finally my lips. When he pulled back he said, "You are without a doubt the cutest boyfriend anyone could ever hope to have." I blushed at the compliment. But there was something still dwelling in my mind.  
"So...was I...was it umm...good?" I asked. Kenny rolled his eyes and kissed me again. I kissed back but I was afraid he was using this as an excuse to not answer. I was soon proven wrong.  
"That's probably the stupidest thing you've ever said. Of course it was! I love you and I love being close to you. I was as close to you as possible last night. How could it be anything but good?" I practically melted at his words. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands found my waist and he pulled me on top of him, our dicks pressing together, skin pressing against tender skin.  
"You are so sweet. I love you Kenny," I said into his mouth. He explored the inside of my mouth with his tongue. One of his hands was on my ass and the other was in my hair.  
"I love you too," he said as we pulled apart. I was still sitting on top of him. He looked up at me and I could see the love and adoration in his eyes. Then a wicked, dirty smile spread across his face. "So can we do it again?" Before I could respond, a knock on my door interrupted us.  
"Kyle, Bubbi, it's almost noon!" my mother called through the door. I jumped and I felt Kenny's body stiffen beneath me. I shoved him off the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin just before my mother entered the room. "Kyle? Are you awake?"  
"Yeah Ma," I said, faking a yawn. "I'll be downstairs in a minute." I prayed silently that she wouldn't come in further, notice the orange parka crumpled on the floor in front of my bed, not to mention the blonde haired teen hidden from view. Please, God, please.  
"Alright, but don't be much longer! Honestly, you teenagers sleep in so late these days!" she chided me, shaking a disapproving finger. I nodded and smiled.  
"Sorry Ma," I said to her retreating figure as she closed the door. I let out a long sigh of relief and looked over the edge of the bed, where Kenny lay in a crumpled heap. He glared up at me. "Sorry dude."  
"I think you bruised my tailbone..." he said, sitting up and rubbing his butt. He looked up at me and that same smile as before crept in again. "So...can we?" I smacked him in the head and he laughed, pulling himself back up onto the bed. He pulled me into his lap.  
"Hey...maybe we shouldn't do this now..." I said even as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around my torso and nuzzled my neck.  
"Why shouldn't we?" he asked, trailing kisses down my neck. I bit down on my lip, trying to fight off my erection. Kenny noticed it.  
"...That's why..." He burst out laughing. I covered his mouth with my hand, shushing him. "Seriously, you need to go. My mom could come back any minute."  
"Alright, kick me out then," he pouted. I got off of him and he stood up, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. I watched him sadly. I didn't want him to leave. He saw me watching him and he pulled me into a deep hug, crushing me against him. "Don't make that face please. I'll see you later right?" I nodded. He tipped my head up to look at him and kissed me. "I love you Kyle."  
"I love you too Kenny." I smiled happily at his words. He went to my window, winked at me, and jumped down. I was always afraid he'd hurt himself doing that, but after all, Cartman's snuck into my room before (eww) and not been hurt...  
I got dressed and went downstairs. Ike was sitting at the table, and when he saw me, he glared at me harshly before a plate of food was set down in front of him. He dug into it, still sending angry little looks at me between bites.  
"What's with the face?" I asked, sitting next to him. He scooted away from me, still looking angry. For a panicked second I thought maybe he had heard Kenny and me last night or this morning (technically afternoon). What if he told Mom we'd been doing it? I mean...she knows about us but...  
"You slept in so I had to wait for lunch!" Ike exclaimed, rolling his eyes at my ignorance. "You're so lazy!" I laughed and ruffled his hair. He pulled away from me.  
"Sorry Ike. I'll try to not sleep in anymore." His expression lightened and he went back to his food. I began to eat too and for a while there was a comfortable silence until he spoke again.  
"Next time I'll just come in and wake you." I tensed and looked around to make sure Mom had left the kitchen before pulling Ike close and whispering in his ear.  
"Don't. Ever. Come. In. My. Room. When. I'm. Sleeping." I enunciated each word clearly, trying to make the message sink in. Ike stared at me wide eyed and slightly scared.  
"Okay Kyle...stop being weird..." he said, trying to pull away from me. I looked him in the eye. "I promise I won't! Let go!" I sighed and did as he said. He rubbed his arm and looked at me with a mixture of confusion and fear.  
"I just need a lot of privacy okay? Don't come in without knock-" I was interrupted by the phone ringing. I quickly ran to get it and picked up. "Hello?" There was no response on the other end. All I could hear was breathing. "...Hello? Is anyone there?" Then the line went dead. I looked at the phone, puzzled, and hung it up.  
"Who was it?" Ike asked. I shrugged as I sat down.  
"Probably a prank or something. No one answered. Who knows."

I met Kenny at the mall and we went to the arcade. We played games for a while, chatted with other people, thoroughly enjoying ourselves. But every time I looked at Kenny I couldn't help but think of last night, and I'd blush every time. Kenny noticed and pulled me away from the others, putting his hands on my shoulders and studying me closely.  
"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" he asked. I blushed and looked down. He tilted my head back and made me look at him. "Kyle please. Did I...do something wrong?"  
"No! It's nothing like that!" I shook my head quickly. "I just...I can't stop thinking about last night..." Kenny smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Yeah. I can't either. Look, I know that you're worried that now that we've done it things are going to change or be weird with us. But I won't let that happen. I love you and I loved last night. I couldn't be any happier right now."  
"...Really?" I asked. He pulled me close and kissed me.  
"Really." We continued to kiss for a while. Kenny pushed me against the wall and his hand went up my shirt. I gasped at the sudden touch of fingers on my skin and began to stroke his soft hair.  
"AY! Get a room, fags! None of us want to see that!" Cartman yelled at us. I jumped and tried to pull away, but Kenny continued to kiss me, shooting Cartman the finger. "You guys are sick!"  
"You're just jealous you don't have as cute a Jew as I do fatass," Kenny said as he broke off the kiss, wrapping his arm around my waist and smiling cockily.  
"Whatever Kinny, there's no way I'd EVER be jealous of your poor ass!" I stormed over to Cartman and poked him sharply in his flabby chest, glaring at him.  
"Hey, don't talk about Kenny like that! And his ass is MINE, fatboy, so shut up about it!" I could hear Kenny laughing behind me. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. Cartman's face contorted in disgust.  
"That's my hot-headed boyfriend for ya," Kenny said. Craig watched us curiously, sliding an arm around Tweek's shoulders. The spazzy blonde jumped and muttered something about too much pressure. Token just rolled his eyes and Clyde looked about to burst into tears, but that was nothing new.  
Soon the two of us ended up back at my house. We rarely went to Kenny's because he was embarrassed by his small house and constantly screaming parents. We were upstairs in my room, making out on my bed. But then Kenny pulled away. I stared at him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He seemed distracted and a little sad. "Kenny...?" He got off of me and I sat up. He began pacing around my room. Once he'd gathered his thoughts he stopped and looked at me.  
"Kyle do you ever remember me...dying?" he asked slowly. I stared at him blankly, trying to understand what he meant. "Like, remember the time we had the sledding competition with the girls? And Cartman went to juvie? Do you remember when I got crushed by those bricks? Or umm, there was that time we started Fingerbang and I got crushed by an elevator? Or..." He looked at me for some sign of confirmation, but I merely gaped at him.  
"Kenny, what the hell are you talking about? You've never died! If you had you'd...well...be dead! Wh-why are you asking such crazy things?" I felt tears suddenly sting my eyes. But more so, I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. Something that was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't quite remember. Kenny came back over and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't want to talk about you dying. I don't want you to die."  
"I know. I'm sorry. Forget I mentioned it." Kenny kissed me and gently brushed away my tears with his thumb. I sniffed and cupped his face in my hands. I took note of every little detail, not wanting to forget anything.  
"Don't leave me Kenny," I begged, kissing him. He kissed me back and got on top of me again. When we stopped he looked into my eyes for a long time.  
"I won't," he finally said. He kissed me again and I held him tightly. I didn't ever want to let go. 


	3. Chapter 3

K2: Moving On Chapter 3

I was so disappointed. I wanted him to remember. He loves me after all; shouldn't he want to remember me? I don't know...it's not his fault I guess. And when I asked him, he got so sad, but for a second I thought I saw something. The slightest hint of clarity, of understanding. But I guess not.

I lay in my bed, arms crossed behind my head and staring up at the ceiling. I haven't died as often lately, it's true, but still. I really want him to remember. At least have one person remember...I wish I could go to him right now, but I have work. I hurry off after noticing the time.

All day all I can think of is him. And even though that brings me a ludicrous amount of bliss, I feel a strong sense of foreboding that I can't explain. Something bad's going to happen, I can tell. This thought drives me crazy all day, an intense feeling of worry bouncing around inside my skull, and when I finally go on break I immediately call him.

"Hey Kenny!" he says happily. I can practically hear in his voice that he's smiling, and that makes me smile as well, but I'm still concerned.

"Hey. I can't talk long 'cause I'm only on break. I was just wondering...is everything okay?" Maybe calling him was the wrong move. Now he's going to be worried too. But if there is something going on...

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" Kyle asked. I sighed with relief. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, I've just got a weird feeling...I guess it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll call you when I get off work and we can go do something okay?"

"Okay! See you later Kenny! I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up and stared at my phone for a few moments. Staring back at me was a picture of Kyle and myself, both of us smiling and Kyle blushing slightly. I smiled at the memory of that day.

We had been on a date at the amusement park in Denver. Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Token went with us. Cartman skipped it because he "didn't wanna be included in our faggy behavior." None of us were really bothered by him not being there. Kyle and I rode so many rides that day. I hadn't known he was so into them. He would throw his arms up and scream with everyone else. I just liked to watch, happy that he was able to let go and have a good time. He even surprised me.

We were in the front car on this one rollercoaster, and just before the ride took off, Kyle grabbed my face and kissed me, right in front of all those people. We took the picture after we got off the ride. I definitely need to take him back there soon.

"Kenny! Your break's over!" my boss called. I jumped and pocketed my phone, heading back to work.

-

When my shift was over, I called Kyle. He answered cheerily.

"Hey! I miss you! Where do you wanna meet? Stark's Pond?" He sounded excited. I agreed we could meet there. "Okay, I'll race you!" I laughed as he hung up. Alright Kyle, you asked for it. I ran as fast as I could to Stark's Pond, weaving in and out of people walking along the sidewalk, most of whom shouted at me as I ran by. But I didn't care. I just wanted to see Kyle.

I got there first, breathing heavily and sitting on our bench. I thought again of that night, when Kyle was so upset about Stan leaving and I'd finally confessed my feelings to him. I silently thank Stan every time I remember that night. If he hadn't gone, who knows what might've happened.

I reminisced about the past seven years. It's hard to believe that we loved each other for so long. It feels like no time at all. I'm as in love with him as I was the day I first kissed him. Maybe even more than I was then. Not that everything's been perfect, we've had our share of fights, done stupid things, but in the end everything has turned out okay.

I never pictured myself as a monogamous gay dude; I used to be so obsessed with titties after all. Kyle and I used to have arguments about that. He was always afraid I'd leave him for a girl someday. No matter how many times I told him I never would, he still seemed unconvinced. Finally one day I lost it and I slapped him. I'd been as surprised as him. He started to cry and I pulled him close to me.

"I'm so so sorry Kyle...It just makes me so...angry...that you don't trust me. I would NEVER leave you like that. I swear. I love you, please believe me..." I'd said. I had felt so guilty about hitting him like that, I'd ended up crying myself. But Kyle finally believed me.

I also remember when we finally told his parents. He'd been so afraid that they wouldn't accept us. I told him that either way I'd be there for him. I didn't promise that they would accept us. I don't say things that I'm not sure of.

He got them in the living room, and he and I stood there. I remember how badly he'd been shaking. I wanted to take his hand, hug him, kiss him, anything, but he told me beforehand that he didn't want me to do anything. He wanted to tell them himself first.

"Kyle, you said you wanted to tell us something Bubula, so what is it?" his mother had asked. Kyle gulped a few times and looked at the floor. His hands were clenched into fists and they shook terribly.

"Kyle, what's the matter? You look about to-" his father had started before Kyle cut him off.

"KENNY AND I ARE DATING!" he had screamed, then covered his mouth with his hands. He looked at them in horror, waiting for their reactions. His mother's mouth dropped open and his father paused in raising his coffee to his lips.

"...What?" Mr. Broflovski said. For once, his mom was speechless. Kyle hung his head, his hands falling limply at his sides. His whole body was tensed, waiting for the explosion that was to come. This made me angry. I took his hand and glared at his parents.

"He said we are dating. And I don't see why that should be a problem. I love him and I make him happy. If you want what's best for your son, you'll let him stay with me. Just look at how scared he is! And it's because of you! Are you really going to do this to him? 'Cause it's really pissing me off!" Their attention had shifted to me during my rant. There was silence as my words sank in.

"Well...Kyle...we really do want you to be happy and what's best for you...I...I guess I'm okay with you being gay," his father finally said, smiling. "I was just surprised is all, but I love you Kyle and I want you to be happy." Kyle's face lit up and he finally smiled. He turned to his mother, waiting for her response. She hadn't yet looked at her son.

"Ma...?" Kyle asked nervously. When she finally looked up she had tears in her eyes. She got off the couch and ran to her son, choking and crushing him in a tight hug.

"Oh Kyle, of course I'm okay with it. How could you think anything else? I love you Bubula no matter what your sexuality." I smiled at them. Kyle was trying not to cry. Mrs. Broflovski reached over to me and pulled me into the hug. Mr. Broflovski joined also and I had the strange thought that it was a family hug. Like I was part of that now.

When we were alone, Kyle had started laughing and then crying, he was so relieved. I had cried a little too. I was so happy that things were okay. But at the same time I remember feeling jealous. I don't know what my family would do if they knew. My dad still hates Kyle's dad and I'm almost certain he wouldn't support us. But...I was still happy Kyle didn't have to hide from his family anymore.

Hey...I've been here awhile now...the sun's already set. I must've lost track of the time. But Kyle isn't here yet. He wouldn't just flake on me...oh shit. Something must be wrong. I knew that feeling I had earlier must mean something! I run to his house. The front door was open. Oh holy hell. What the fuck's going on? I took the stairs two at a time and tore his door open. I stood in horror at the scene in front of me.

It was Kyle. And Stan. And they were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

K2: Moving On Chapter 4

That call came again today. I picked up the phone but there was no voice on the other end, only breathing. I was becoming increasingly annoyed by this.  
"Okay, whoever this is, either say something or stop calling! God!" and I hung up the phone. But then something even weirder happened. They called my cell phone a few hours later. And they finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," and then the line went dead. I knew the voice, but I was having the hardest time placing it. As I struggled to remember, my phone rang again. I jumped, but smiled when I saw Kenny's picture pop up on the screen.

"Hey Kenny!" I said, smiling happily. Even though we've been together for so long, my heart still does that weird little flip every time I talk to him.  
"Hey. I can't talk long 'cause I'm only on break. I was just wondering...is everything okay?" he asked. I was puzzled by the question.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. I could hear Kenny sigh. "Is everything okay with you?" I wonder what's up with him...he's been a little weird lately. I mean, he did ask if I remember him ever DYING.

"Yeah, I've just got a weird feeling...I guess it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll call you when I get off work and we can go do something okay?"  
"Okay! See you later Kenny! I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." He hung up and I smiled, closing my phone. But then I remembered the phone call I'd had just a few minutes beforehand. Maybe...Kenny somehow knew? That's the weird feeling he was having? But it was only a phone call after all. I don't even know who it was. It's probably unimportant.  
I spent the day hanging out with Tweek. His and Craig's anniversary was coming up soon and Tweek was spazzing out about a gift (not surprisingly) so I offered to help him pick something out. I met him at the mall.

"GAH! H-hello Kyle." Tweek greeted me in his usual way as I approached. I smiled and waved. Same old Tweek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. So, do you have any ideas for a present?" I asked. Tweek twitched and tugged on the hem of his shirt, which was not buttoned properly.  
"Ahh, uhh, no it's too much pressure! Ngh! I'm sorry for asking you to help me Kyle, but I'm not sure I could do this by myself."

"It's no problem dude, I'd be happy to help you! And it's cool, you don't have to apologize. Hmm...let's start here." I dragged Tweek around the mall for most of the day, trying to figure out what Craig would like. Finally we picked out something (I won't say what 'cause it's...uhh...private) and Tweek was very happy (even if he was slightly embarrassed to death). We went to the food court and ran into Cartman.

"Hey, you girls out on a little shopping spree?" Cartman asked, laughing and sipping a soda. Tweek flinched and I glared at Cartman. "Are you gonna get your nails done next?"

"Shut up you fat piece of shit, it's none of your goddamn business so leave us the fuck alone!" Cartman glared back at me.

"Jew!"  
"Fatass!"  
"Fag!"  
"Son of a whore!"  
"Ass fucker!"  
"Butt munch!"

"GAH WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Tweek yelled, surprising Cartman and myself into silence. We stared at the spazzy blonde and he pulled on his collar nervously. "You're both so loud; you're making people stare at us!" Sure enough, many people were glaring over in our direction. A mother was covering the ears of her young child, who was trying to squirm away. I smiled in embarrassment; Cartman just huffed and glared at the floor.

Tweek and I got food and sat down at a table. Unfortunately, Cartman tagged along too. "So really, what are you fags up to?" he asked. I kicked him under the table.

"K-Kyle was helping me pick out a present for Craig," Tweek answered. I gritted my teeth for the onslaught of gay bashing that was about to spew out of Cartman's fat mouth. I was surprised when none came. I looked at Cartman. He wasn't even paying attention to us anymore. I turned around to see what he was staring at.

It took me a few minutes to pinpoint the object of Cartman's attention, but then I finally spotted them. Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger were passing by the food court, laughing and talking. I turned back around to stare at Cartman. He hadn't even noticed I'd noticed his drooling over them. I flicked him in the forehead, breaking his hypnosis.

"Ay Jew, what the hell was that for?" Cartman asked angrily, rubbing his forehead. I smirked at him before turning around.

"HEY WENDY! BEBE!" They stopped and looked around, trying to figure out who was screaming their names. I waved to them; they smiled and came over. "What's up?"

"Hey Kyle! Tweek! Not much, what's new with you guys?" Bebe asked. It was strange, but as Bebe matured physically, she also did so mentally. She was much less bitchy than she used to be. Wendy however hadn't changed much at all, and I know she's not very fond of me.

"Oh, not a lot. I think Cartman wanted to say something to you guys though, he was staring at you so intently after all," I mused, smiling wickedly and turning to face Cartman. His face turned red and he aimed a kick at me under the table, but I'd already pulled my legs up onto my chair.

"Oh? What do you want fatass?" Bebe asked, her tone becoming icy as she placed her hands on her hips. Her chin was raised defiantly and she tapped her foot waiting for his response.

"I don't want nothing from you skanky hoes, the Jew was just being his usual Jew-y self!" Cartman said. Bebe's eyes flashed and she grabbed Cartman by the front of his shirt, pulling him out of his seat.

"You better shut your fat mouth before I shut it for you!" she threatened, holding up her fist. Cartman laughed but looked uneasy all the same. Wendy pulled on her friend's arm, saying something about not wanting to cause a scene. Bebe sighed and shoved Cartman away from her, then smiled at Tweek and myself. "Well, I'll see you guys later! Bye!" She gave us a quick hug and left with Wendy, who did not grace us with any parting words. Cartman rubbed his throat and glared at me.

"You sneaky Jew-rat! I'll make you eat your parents!" Cartman growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Cartman, that threat got old years ago. If you didn't want me to say anything you should've told me!" I said with a smirk. Tweek giggled quietly next to me.

"I wasn't even looking at them!" he snarled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What were you looking at then, hmm?" I asked. He glared at me, choosing not to respond.

Tweek and I parted ways and I went home. I was in my room on Facebook when Kenny called me again. "Hey! I miss you! Where do you wanna meet? Stark's Pond?"

"Yeah sure that's cool," Kenny said. I smiled.

"Okay, I'll race you!" I said. I ran towards my door and threw it open, but someone was standing there, about to knock. I stared at him in horror and confusion. There's no fucking way. "...Stan?"

"Kyle!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around me and kissing me. I shoved him away and wiped my mouth off, eyes wide and slightly in shock.

"What the fuck are you DOING? And...you're here? What the fuck is going on? And why did you KISS me?" I wasn't sure which emotion I felt the strongest at that moment: anger, surprise, confusion, or fear. "Am I dreaming or something?"

"Kyle I'm here and it's real. I've missed you so much over the years...I'm so sorry I left like I did. I was an asshole. Can you forgive me?" he asked. My mouth gaped open. Okay, now I know what I'm feeling most, and it's angry.

"You're sorry? Oh, well, that's great Stan, now everything's utterly peachy!" I glared up at him. I hadn't realized how much I hated him for what he did. "You don't deserve that. You don't deserve anything from me. Take your apologies and shove them up your ass Stan, because I don't want to have anything to do with you." I made to close the door on him, but Stan shoved his way into my room, closing the door behind him and pulling me onto the bed. He sat next to me.

"Please, give me a chance! I know what I did was wrong. I was going through a really bad time. Everything just felt so shitty to me and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry for everything. But I'm better now, and I've wanted to see you for so long! Kyle, I love you!" He kissed me again. And at that moment, I heard my door slam against the wall. I pushed Stan off me again and looked to see who stood there. Oh God...

"Kenny, this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" He just stood there, frozen. I got up and started toward him, reaching out, but he avoided my touch. Then he swiftly walked over to Stan and punched him in the face. "KENNY!"

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, YOU FUCKING KISS MY BOYFRIEND? I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kenny screamed, grabbing Stan and throwing him to the floor. He began beating the crap out of him.

"Kenny! Kenny, stop, please!" I said, trying to pull him off Stan. He shook me off and kept at it. I caught his fist and he brought the other back to hit me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the most tortured look on his face. "Kenny, please, let's talk about this okay?" He nodded gravely and got off Stan. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"Kyle, you're shaking like a leaf. I'm sorry I almost hit you...I'll never do that again..." I sighed into his chest and he rocked me back and forth. I heard Stan clear his throat. We both turned to him. I grimaced at the sight of him.

He was bleeding from his mouth and nose. He spat, and a bloody tooth fell onto my floor. I stared at Kenny wide-eyed. He grinned sheepishly.  
I had everyone sit down and I explained the situation to them both. Even after hearing the story, they were still angry and embarrassed.

"So yeah...umm, sorry I didn't tell you about Kenny sooner Stan, and I'm sorry he kicked your ass and stuff. Kenny, sorry about the misunderstanding. So...yeah." I ducked my head. I was more embarrassed than the two of them combined. Kenny got off the bed and put an arm around me, kissing me on the cheek and smiling. Then he looked at Stan.

"Sorry I kicked the crap out of you. You gonna apologize for kissing my boyfriend?" Kenny asked. They glared at each other for a long time before Stan leaned back and folded his arms across his chest.

"No, I'm not," he said. Kenny looked mad as hell and started toward him again. Stan stood up too, fists clenched. I stepped between them, placing a hand on Kenny's chest. I didn't touch Stan.

"Guys, guys, no more fighting okay? Stan, stop being a dick and apologize to Kenny!" I said. They both sent daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Sorry Kyle but I just can't do that," Stan said, still glaring at Kenny. I was getting frustrated now too. I stomped my foot and hit him in the shoulder.

"Why the hell not?" I asked. Stan finally looked at me.

"Because I still want you and I'm not sorry that I kissed you," he said. He smiled at me. My mouth fell open. Is he serious?

"What the hell did you say Marsh?" Kenny growled. Stan didn't even look at him. I stared in shock. He looked at me expectantly. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to speak.

"I...I think you should leave..." I said when I finally found my voice. Stan sighed but agreed to do so. At the door, he turned to me one last time.

"I love you Kyle." And he left.

I lay on my bed, wrapped in Kenny's arms, thinking about everything that had happened. It still felt so surreal to me, like the faintest of dreams that cling to the edges of your subconscious. I clung onto Kenny tighter, trying to prove to myself that this was real; I dug fingers into flesh and breathed in the clean and warm scent of him. He squeezed me tight.

"It's okay Kyle. I'm here," Kenny whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I love you. I won't let Stan do anything to you." I sighed into his chest. Then I looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"Hey, how come you weren't mad at me when you saw us kissing?" I asked. Kenny chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know you Kyle and I know you'd never cheat on me. And even if I didn't believe that, I trust you more than that dickhead. I'd listen to you before jumping to the conclusion that you were cheating on me."

"Wow...you're so sure of everything. I don't know if I could be so level-headed if I had been in your position..." I said, ashamed. Kenny's so confident. I could never be like that...

"It's okay, I understand. And I'm alright with that. I love you and I'd never do anything to hurt you. Even if you can't fully accept that, some part of you does. I hope someday you can entirely believe me." I felt tears sting my eyes and I buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair and shushed me.

"I love you Kenny."

"Kyle...I love you so much, it hurts sometimes."


	5. Chapter 5

K2: Moving On Chapter 5

Stan's POV

I looked up at Kyle's house one last time as I left. I smiled at its familiarity. These last few years had been very hard. And I've missed Kyle so very much.

I still can't believe how much things have changed. Kyle and Kenny. I never saw that coming. And now Kyle hates me and Kenny must too. Who have I got left? Cartman? Gross. I knew it'd be hard to come back after all this time, but I also wanted to so badly. And it had been so worth it.

After I had left, I started to become more and more cynical. Eventually I became depressed. Nothing held meaning. Everything hurt or was just disappointing. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I just shut down. My mom sent me to a shrink, and I began to understand why I felt like I did. It was because I was afraid of the disappointment, so I just didn't bother to try to let anything feel good. And I realized that I'd left because of Kyle.

I was afraid of him not returning my feelings. Even though we were so young then, I think I loved him. And I was scared to death he didn't feel the same. So I shut him out. I shut everything out. I didn't let myself feel anything. And I wasted so much of my life like that.

Now I'm finally awake again. I don't want to ever stop feeling again. Even if Kyle hates me and I have no friends right now. That's better than the emptiness. And even though Kyle didn't let either of our kisses last long, it felt like he kissed back a little.

Kenny s POV

I held Kyle all night. He fell asleep after a short amount of time, but I stayed awake awhile longer. I was still angry. How the hell can that asshole come back after all this time and think he can just kiss Kyle? They weren't even together when he left. Did he really think that would be okay? He probably didn't think at all. Dick.

But Kyle had looked so scared. I can't believe I almost hit him. The look on his face...it broke my heart. I look down at the sleeping redhead in my arms. I gently kiss the top of his forehead. I never want to see him look like that ever again. I yawned and drifted off.

When I woke up Kyle was still sleeping soundly. I smiled evilly and began to tickle him. A small smile appeared on his face, and then he started laughing.

"KENNY! STOP, STOP, IT TICKLES!" he said, trying to push me away. When I finally stopped he let out a long breath and glared at me. I kissed him and he couldn't help but kiss me back.

"Good way to wake up huh?" I asked. He giggled and leaned into me, smiling sleepily.

"I suppose. Better than waking up and realizing you're naked, anyway," he said, then clamped a hand over his mouth as if he hadn't meant to say what he had. I raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"Hehe, you shouldn't have brought that up," I said as I started kissing him again. I pulled his shirt over his head and began working on his pants. I pinned his arms above his head. He struggled a little but it was a half-hearted effort. I kissed and sucked on his neck, moving down his body. He gasped and moaned. "So...can we?"

"Yeah!" he gasped loudly, sliding off his boxers. He was completely exposed now and he was hard. He grinned wickedly and pulled me down close to him, whispering in my ear, "I think it's my turn this time."

He rolled over and pinned me. I was completely stunned by this; I didn't even react. He undressed me and began teasing me, licking and kissing and biting. I made noises I'd never made before. Then he turned me over and, after sucking on it a bit, placed a tentative finger against my entrance. He entered slowly, and I winced but tried to stay relaxed. He slid another finger in, stretching me out, so that I was ready. I braced myself as he inserted himself inside me. He thrust several times. Pain and pleasure shot through every fiber of my being, mingling and intertwining in a strange and sensual dance that woke me up to a new state of being alive. A gasp was ripped from my throat. He kept going. I twisted and writhed and dug my nails into the sheets. He was using so much more power and force than I d ever imagined was possible for him to exert. Finally he came and pulled out. I breathed heavily as he flopped down next to me. I was still hard though.

"Wow...I...wow. I didn't know you had that in you..." I said. I was so stunned I wasn't even sure what to do next. Kyle got off the bed and knelt on the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea what was about to happen.

He pulled me up into a sitting position and grabbed my cock. He placed the tip in his mouth, running his tongue along it and teasing me. Then he took more and more. His tongue was everywhere, touching in exactly the right places. I couldn't last much longer.

"I'm gonna cum!" I said, pulling out just in time. My semen squirted onto Kyle's face. He licked the corners of his mouth, grinning at me. He laughed and grabbed a tissue, wiping off the rest.

"I love the look on your face right now. Part awe, shock, turned on, and impressed. You thought you were the only one who was dirty?"

"Well...yeah..." I admitted. He laughed again and got up on the bed, curling up next to me. "See, being naked isn't such a bad thing, now is it?" He blinked at me and blushed, which caused me to laugh hysterically. "To think, after what we just did, what YOU just did, that you blush NOW? You are the strangest person I've ever known." I kissed him then. "And I love you for it."

Kyle and I were sitting on our bench at Stark's Pond, watching the sun set yet again. I had an arm draped lazily around his shoulders, and he leaned against me. The sky was awash with colors, purple and pink and blue, all of them swirling together. It was a beautiful sight. Kyle let out a content sigh. I smiled down at him and gave him a small squeeze. However, my eyes were distracted by movement, and a familiar black haired teen appeared before us.

"Hey guys. Me and Tweek are gonna have a party tomorrow night celebrating our anniversary," Craig said nonchalantly. "You can come if you want."

"Killer, we'll definitely be there!" Kyle said. I smiled my agreement. Craig nodded, before staring at Kyle for a while, tilting his head to see him from different angles. He appeared intrigued. "...What are you doing dude?"

"Something about you seems different...I'm just not sure what it is. Anyway, the party's at my house and it starts at eight. Come whenever you want and stay as long as you want. You don't need to worry about gifts or anything. See ya." He turned and walked away. Kyle watched him go before looking at me.

"Something different? What do you think he meant?" he asked. I snickered and raised an eyebrow at him. He tilted his head in confusion.

"You can't think of anything that might be different about you? Like, oh I don't know, the fact that you topped me earlier today?" Kyle's face turned dark red and he pulled his hat down lower on his head.

"...Shut up...There's no way Craig would be able to tell that..." but he didn't sound very convinced himself. He slid down the bench a little.

"You never know," I said, still giggling. Kyle's blush intensified. I pulled him onto my lap and he hid his face in the crook of my neck. "Hey, was your ass this sore when I fucked you?" He smacked me as I laughed and pulled him closer.


	6. Chapter 6

K2: Moving On Chapter 6

Kenny and I arrived at the party and things were already crazy. Craig answered the door, smiling wider than I'd ever seen him smile before. He had his arm around Tweek, who was sipping coffee.

"Hey guyssss! Whassup? Glad youuuuu made it!" Craig slurred terribly. He pulled us inside and handed us both plastic cups filled with beer. "Enjoy!" I took a sip of mine and made a face, which Kenny laughed at before knocking back his own cup. Craig was still there, smiling stupidly. Tweek turned to him.

"Uhh C-Craig GAH, this tastes kinda funny," Tweek said. I noticed his eyes appeared a little glassy and...he didn't appear nearly as twitchy as usual. Craig made a face and took a drink.

"Tweek, I think there's vodka in this!" Craig said, laughing. His slurring wasn't as bad that time. Tweek began getting very fidgety, muttering to himself and looking around at everyone. Craig kissed him and told him to calm down. Kenny pulled me away from them and farther into the house.

"So...wanna dance?" he asked. All around us people were laughing and dancing and drinking. It made me kinda uncomfortable. "...Wanna find a secluded place to make out?"

"If it's secluded, I'm in!" I said. Kenny laughed and grabbed my hand as we made our way toward the backyard. However, we ran into Bebe along the way, with Wendy following along in her wake.

"Heyyyyyyy! Great party huuuuuuuh?" Bebe said, laughing at nothing in particular. Wendy didn't say anything and Bebe turned to her, pouted, and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Wendyyyyy! You're so dull, get a drink or something!" Wendy huffed and stormed away, Bebe staring after her. She shrugged her shoulders and went to join in with the people who were dancing.

"Well...that was pretty gay," I muttered, causing Kenny to crack up. I smiled and took another drink of my beer. It tasted pretty gross, but it gave me something to do. We kept moving but were stopped again, this time by Clyde, who was pants less and looked about to bawl. "Uhh Clyde...what the hell dude?"

"I LOST MY PANTS!" he cried, throwing himself at me and crying into my chest. I stared at him, completely surprised and a little unnerved. Kenny just laughed at us. "Please help me find theeeem!" I sighed. Helping a drunken Clyde find his pants did not seem like a fun thing to do, but I'd feel too bad leaving him by himself.

"Okay, okay, just get off me please!" I said, pushing him away from me. He seemed a little unsteady on his feet, swaying dangerously. He led us to all the places he could remember being, but his pants were nowhere to be found. He began crying again. But at that moment, Token came up to us, holding a pair of pants.

"Dude, I just found these in the bathroom. I'm guessing they're yours, since you're the only person I've seen so far without pants," he said, holding them out to Clyde. A giant smile spread across his face and he threw himself at Token. Kenny pulled me away before we could be further sucked into the mess.

Kenny and I finally found a quiet spot. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. A smile spread across my face, as well as a blush. I put my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. He slowly leaned down to kiss me.

"EWW! FAGS MAKING OUT, FAGS MAKING OUT!" someone screamed right next to us, making me jump. I glared at the culprit. Cartman laughed, beer sloshing out of his cup and onto his jacket.

"GOD DAMMIT! That's it! I'm through with interruptions!" I screamed. Cartman just laughed, but at that moment a thought occurred to me. "Hey Cartman." He looked at me, still grinning. "I'm sailing away~" His grin transformed into a look of pained concentration, as he struggled to keep his mouth shut.

"Setanopencourseforthevirgins ea-" he began to sing the song as fast as he could, flipping Kenny and me off as we laughed and walked away.

"I have to remember to do that more often," I said, smiling. Kenny grinned down at me. "You know, I get the feeling this won't be much fun if we're sober."

"Then let's get wasted!" Kenny said cheerfully, running inside and reappearing moments later with two beers in hand. I downed my first one and took the fresh one from him. We bumped our cups together in a toast and drank. I burped and made a disgusted face, which Kenny laughed at. "I'm such a bad influence on you."

"Hehehe, I don't mind," I said, pulling him close and kissing him. He kissed me back fervently. Our cups fell to the ground, forgotten. One of Kenny's hands went up my shirt and the other was in my hair. His tongue tasting my own lavishly, sending little shivers throughout my entire body. Suddenly Kenny pulled away, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Uhh, I gotta take a piss. I'll be right back okay? Sorry," he said, taking off toward the house. I sighed and leaned against the wall, bored. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Stan, holding a beer out to me and smiling.

"Hey Kyle," he said. I involuntarily scooted away from him. If he noticed he didn't say anything. "Thirsty?" I grudgingly took the cup from him and drank a little.

"Thanks," I muttered, not meeting his eyes. Call me paranoid, but I wondered if accepting a drink from Stan was a good idea. I scoffed at the thought. Stan's a dick, but I doubt he'd do anything to my drink.

"So where's Kenny?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but I noticed the way his mouth curled with distaste as he said the name. I glared at him.

"He had to go to the bathroom, but he'll be right back," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "So don't even think of trying to steal a kiss from me or any shit like that."

"I wouldn't do that to you Kyle," Stan stated. He almost seemed hurt by the accusation. The absurdity of it made me laugh. Or it might've been the booze, I don't know.

"Right, okay, I'll believe that even though you've done it twice already," I snapped at him. His big blue eyes portrayed a seriously hurt demeanor. I began to feel a slight sense of guilt, but mostly I was becoming weary of the conversation. "Look, do you want something from me or what?"

"No...I just wanted to talk. That's all. I miss you Kyle..." he said earnestly, that same sad puppy look on his face. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Can you please stop it with that crap? I don't wanna hear it! Just...just leave me alone." I started to walk away but Stan grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I tried to shake him loose but found I could not.

"Please...I came back for this. I just want to make things right again, like they used to be. I love you, but if you love Kenny then...I will respect that, I swear. Right now, I just want us to be friends again. Please, Kyle." That look in his eyes nearly killed me. I fretted over what I should do. Can I forgive him? Can we be friends again? Even if we were, would Kenny allow it?

"There's something I want to know first," I said. Stan let go of my arm and smiled widely at me, joy radiating off of his face.

"Of course! Anything!" he said happily. I tried to sort out my thoughts, figure out what I wanted to ask first. He waited patiently, a small smile daring to cross his lips.

"Why did you leave South Park all those years ago like you did?" I finally asked. Stan's smile disappeared and he tilted his head down, staring at the ground darkly. I waited for his reply.

"Well...I...See, the thing is...I was really depressed. But back then I didn't really know that. Everything just seemed so shitty to me, I couldn't stand it anymore. So I stopped caring about things. My mom moved us away after the divorce and I didn't really care to say goodbye or explain things to anyone. But after we moved I still didn't care about anything. My grades dropped, I didn't have any friends. My mom was really worried so she sent me to a psychiatrist and eventually I got better. And that's why I wanted to come back. So I could apologize and explain everything to you."

"What were you so depressed about in the first place? Something must have caused it because you didn't used to think things were shitty." Stan's face was pained as he met my eyes.

"It was because of you." I stared at him for a long time. Because of me...? "Don't feel bad or anything, it's just...I think even then I liked you and...I was afraid you didn't feel the same. So I stopped feeling. And...I know now what an awful decision that was." The silence stretched on as I thought about what he'd told me.

"If you'd just talked to me...I did feel the same Stan. But...I don't anymore...I'm sorry, but I've moved on. And you should too." Stan sighed.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Kenny said, reappearing by my side. He was holding more beer, but noticed the cup already in my hand with a scowl. He looked up at me. "Is he bothering you?"

"No, no, we were just talking. It's cool," I said quickly. Kenny looked from me to Stan, before wrapping an arm around my waist possessively.

"Okay." It seemed he and Stan were having a staring contest. I just watched them, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "So, are you done talking, then?" I cringed at the harshness of his tone and his rather rude behavior.

"Yeah. I guess we are," Stan said. He and Kenny glared at each other a little while longer, before Stan turned and started to walk away. But I remembered something else I had wanted to ask.

"Hey, wait, I forgot something. Why did you call me a few days ago?" I asked. Stan turned around slowly, his face set in a puzzled expression.

"What?" he asked. Kenny was looking at me with the same expression as Stan's. I forgot that I hadn't mentioned the phone calls to Kenny.

"A few days ago, you called my house twice but never said anything. Then you called my cell phone, said "I'm sorry," then hung up." I looked at him for confirmation, or at least a sign that he was hiding something, but he looked honestly confused. "...Right?"

"Kyle...I never called you. I don't even know your cell phone number."


	7. Chapter 7

K2: Moving On Chapter 7

"Someone was calling you and not saying anything? And you didn't even bother to mention that?" I asked Kyle once we'd gotten back to his house. I'd been almost silent the entire drive back (neither of us was the one driving, we got a ride from Wendy, who'd been designated driver for pretty much everyone). Any buzz I'd been feeling earlier was long dead now though. How could he not tell me?

"I'm sorry! I just forgot! Why are you so mad about this?" Kyle asked. He, on the other hand, was still a little tipsy. He plopped down on his bed hard, staring up at the ceiling. He looked extremely tired and sad. I sighed and lay down next to him, pulling him close.

"I'm just worried. It was on the day I'd been having that weird feeling too...Something just really doesn't feel right here, Kyle." He looked at me, his green eyes sparkling, and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I was so sure it was Stan. I wonder who it was...and what they wanted to apologize for..." Kyle yawned widely, covering his mouth as he did so. "Dude will you sleep here tonight?" I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sure. Does that mean we can fuck?" I asked hopefully. Kyle rolled his eyes and smacked me, muttering about being tired. "Okay, okay, tomorrow morning then?"

I woke up and couldn't feel Kyle next to me. I rolled over to throw an arm around him but felt nothing. I opened my eyes. Kyle's side of the bed was empty. I got up and started running about the house (in boxer shorts and nothing else) but Kyle wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then I noticed the sound of running water. I ran back upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kyle? You in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes!" he called through the door. I sighed with relief and went back to his room to wait for him. He entered the room a little later, hair dripping and flat, towel wrapped around his waist. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Dude...how do you expect me to NOT fuck you when you taunt me so?" I asked, gesturing at his half-naked self. He giggled. "You're such a prick tease."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyle said, but he couldn't hide his mischievous little smile. I pulled him close and kissed him, ripping the towel off him. He resisted as I pulled him toward the bed. "K...Kenny...ahh, we can't!" he managed to gasp out as I kissed him. I was surprised when he shoved me away. "Dude, seriously, my parents are gonna be home any minute. We can't do it right now!"

"Fine, killjoy. You might wanna put some clothes on then, 'cause I can't guarantee I'll be able to contain myself if you're naked," I said, turning around as he got dressed. He hugged me from behind after he was fully clothed.

"Sorry. You know I want to though, but if they saw...yeah..." I smiled and placed my hands over his. Sometimes I forget how much he worries.

"I know, and it's okay. We can do it later today!" I laughed at his blushing. "Only if you want to," I added, turning and kissing him. He didn't really kiss me back though, and after a few minutes he pulled away and sighed. I looked at him quizzically, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in me..." he said finally. I felt a tight sensation in my chest, an intense feeling of sadness. How can he think about such things? He stared at a spot on the ground, still avoiding my gaze. I sighed also and pulled him into a hug. He held onto me tightly.

"I see what you're too blind to. I see your passion, your kindness, your strength. I see your cute little nose." I kissed his nose. "Your cheeks that blush way more often than is normal, but it's also adorable." I kissed each cheek, which were of course flaming red. "I see your curly red hair that you probably hate but I love to death." I kissed the top of his head. "I see your bright, piercing green eyes and how they light up when you're happy." His eyelids fluttered closed and I gently pressed my lips to each one. "I see your smile when you're happy, and that makes me smile too." I kissed him on the mouth and he kissed me back. "I see you, Kyle." He was smiling and blushing and he buried his face in my chest. I kept him close to me.

"I love you so much Kenny. I don't know why I was feeling so weird, I'm sorry," he said into my chest. I smiled and squeezed him tightly. I wanted to hold him forever, keep him protected from everything the world would try to throw at him. I don't want him to ever hurt again.

"I love you too. And you don't need to apologize, it's okay. I don't mind reminding you about why I love you." He smiled up at me and we kissed.

Stan's POV

I called the Broflovski's house and Kyle's mom answered. I greeted her politely and asked her to put Kyle on. She said she would.

"Hello?" Kyle said a few minutes later. I smiled just hearing his voice. I didn't want to shatter the moment by speaking but knew I would have to sooner or later.

"Hey Kyle, it's Stan. What's up?" I finally said. He didn't say anything for a while and I was afraid he was going to hang up. But then he finally spoke again.

"Oh. Hi. Not much. Did you want something?" he asked. I tried my best not to sigh. I hate that Kyle is always suspicious of my motives now.

"I just wanted to talk. See if you could hang out maybe?" I asked. I waited for his response, holding my breath, hoping for a positive outcome.

"Umm...maybe, I guess. Sure. What did you have in mind?" he asked. I was so surprised I didn't respond right away. "Stan...?"

"Oh, sorry. Cool, um, I'm fine with whatever you wanna do. So, um, yeah." I heard Kyle actually giggle. GIGGLE! I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, let's meet at S...umm, how about the mall?" he said. He sounded a bit flustered and I wondered where he was going to suggest at first. But I didn't ask because I was worried about messing this opportunity up.

"Alright cool, I'll see you there," I said. Kyle hung up first. I was kind of hoping for a goodbye. Oh well. I hurried over to the mall. I wasn't sure where to wait for Kyle, and was about to call him (I have since gotten his cell phone number) when I saw him. He saw me too and smiled and waved. I went to him, smiling also. "Hey."

"Hello. So, wanna go to the arcade?" he asked. I nodded happily and we headed in that direction. We played for a while, laughing and talking of nothing. Then after a while we got hungry and went to the food court.

"So what's new with you?" I asked after we got our food and sat down. Kyle sipped his soda thoughtfully before responding.

"Not a lot. How about you?" he asked. I wanted to talk to him so badly, get to know what he's been doing all this time I've been gone, but I don't know where to start. And I don't know if he wants to talk to me.

"Same. So...you and Kenny huh? How did that happen?" I asked with a smile. Kyle blushed and tried to put off answering as long as possible.

"We...uhh...we've been together since you left. It was a couple weeks after actually. And we've been together ever since." He played with one of the flaps of his hat. "So...have you not been with anyone since you left?" I was taken aback by the question.

"No. I've been with other people. They just didn't mean anything to me. I...umm I guess things haven't been so good for me since I left..." I trailed off. I wasn't sure what to say and this strange turn in conversation caught me off guard.

"Oh." Kyle looked away and sipped his soda. There was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch out into forever. I felt so frustrated. I'd always planned this moment out, thought of everything I wanted to say. Now when I have the chance, I can't think of a single word. I felt tears suddenly well up behind my eyes. One spilled over and I brushed it away in surprise and annoyance. Kyle noticed. "Stan...? Are you crying?" His big green eyes widened with concern.

"Did...did you even miss me at all?" I asked in a small voice. I sniffed as more tears fell silently off my cheeks. I felt like a big fucking idiot, crying like a baby. But I couldn't help it.

"Of course I missed you, idiot...How can you think I didn't?" he asked. "I missed you like crazy, even after me and Kenny were together. You were my best friend. But I was just so angry about how you left like that. And I didn't understand it. I was so confused. But of course I missed you. I still do..."

"You mean it...?" I asked. He smiled.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Then his face got serious. "But I love Kenny. More than anything. You must know that. So if you can't deal with that then-"

"No, no, I understand. I'll be happy if we can just be friends. Please," I said. And I meant every word of it. Kyle smiled happily.

"Okay then." Before he could continue, his phone began to buzz on the table. He picked it up. "Oh hey Kenny." His smile was radiant. "Not much, just hanging out with Stan-yes Stan...Kenny, we aren't doing any-well wouldn't you be more worried if I lied about it? Stop freaking out, we're just talking. Don't you trust me?" After this there was a long pause. Kyle sighed into the phone. "He just wants to be friends again Kenny...Look, I'll talk to you about it in person later okay? Goodbye." He shut the phone with a snap. He turned to me with an embarrassed smile. "Could you just pretend you didn't hear any of that?"

"Heard any of what?" I said with a smile. He beamed back at me. Good god, I want to kiss him. This friendship thing isn't going to be easy...


	8. Chapter 8

K2: Moving On Chapter 8

After hanging out with Stan I went to see Kenny. I was a bit nervous. I was afraid he would be mad at me. I had been a bit rude on the phone earlier...

I saw his silhouette from behind as I approached our bench. I bit my lip as I sat next to him. I didn't look at him. I was scared to. There was an ominous silence. I continued to bite my lip. I thought I might've tasted blood.

"So, why were you hanging out with Stan?" he asked. His tone was cold and hard. I still couldn't look at him. Why do I feel like this? Stan and I weren't doing anything wrong...

"He just wanted to hang out...It wasn't like before...He just wants to be friends..." Kenny snorted in disbelief. He thinks I'm naive. That made me angry. "He does! That's all! Why don't you believe me?" Tears suddenly stung my eyes. I still had not looked at him.

"Because I don't trust him. I thought I could be fine, not be jealous, but I can't. I don't trust him, and I don't trust you being around him." I gasped and tears spilled from my eyes at that last statement. He really doesn't trust me.

"Fine then!" I said, my voice choked with emotion. I ripped myself from the bench and started to storm away. Kenny got in front of me, squeezing my arm gently. I finally looked at him. His eyes were full of sorrow and I felt such guilt and regret for causing that look to appear on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just...I got a little crazy. I love you..." he said. I sighed and let him pull me into a hug. "I can't stand the thought of losing you..."

"That'll never happen," I said, hugging him back fiercely. My hat had fallen off in the confusion. He stroked my ginger curls. I sighed into his chest. "I'm sorry too...If it bothers you so much I won't see him."

"No. You can see him. I'm not gonna tell you who you can and can't be friends. Could you maybe just tell me when you are hanging out with him? Or maybe I could come along." I laughed at this suggestion.

"I don't know if I trust you two to be in the same room together without starting a fight. But yeah, I'll tell you next time. So...are we okay?"

"Of course." He enveloped me in sweet kisses.

Kenny and I went back to my house. We were hanging out in my room, laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. It was nice. I curled up close to him, appreciative of his warmth. He was stroking my hair. "Kenny, what do you think about the future?" His hand stopped in my hair.

"What do you mean?" I thought about it for a few seconds, trying to think of how best to put what I was thinking into words.

"Like, what do you think your future will be like? Do you ever think about it?" I asked. He snorted.

"What a silly question. When I think about my future, all I think about is you. 'Cause you're all I think about." I blushed terribly at this remark and hid my face.

"Shut up! You're awful!" I said from behind my hands. Kenny chuckled and hugged me tight. "You mean that...?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Of course, idiot. We've been over this, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Honestly, I don't think about the future that much. I never had a reason to before. But I don't know how my future could not have you in it." I smiled and kissed him. He responded immediately, pulling me on top of him and holding me close. He began unbottoning my shirt, still kissing me. "C-can we?" he asked as we paused for air. I nodded. He grinned and kissed me once again, even more feverish than before. I pulled his shirt off, running my fingers down his chest slowly. He arched upward into my touch. He flipped me over so that he was on top of me, straddling my hips.

He leaned down slowly, right up against my ear. "No parents around...no interruptions...are you ready Kyle? I'm gonna make you scream my name over and over, just begging for more." I shivered, my cheeks heating up, and a certain part of me becoming extremely active. He smiled at the feeling, grinding his hips slowly and emphatically into mine. I bit down on a moan, looking up at him desperately. "So...it seems that my terms are agreeable then..." He began kissing my jawline. I tensed up beneath him, trying so hard to contain myself. "Come on Kyle, are you going to make me try harder?"

I grinned at him. "I'm not giving you the satisfaction so easily. I know there's more in you than this." His smile spread wider, and he moved on to my neck. He began kissing and sucking hard. I gripped the sheets beneath me, my knuckles turning white, desperate to keep quiet. He bit down slightly, making me yelp involuntarily.

"That's right Ky...don't keep your pretty mouth shut..." He began moving downwards, kissing my chest. He tugged on my nipple with his teeth gently. I gasped, before biting back down on my lip. He snickered. "Keep it up...I'll show you what I'm capable of..."

He locked eyes with me as he slowly unzipped my pants. He slid them down. I lay there, in only boxers, completely at his mercy. He grinned and took hold of the waistline of my last remaining article of clothing. He tugged them off ever so slowly. There I was, exposed in my entirety. I shut my eyes tight as he began lightly running his fingers over my throbbing cock. "Now now Kyle...don't shut your eyes..." I cautiously peeked at him out of one eye. He stroked along my length lightly, making me shiver. "Hmm...you're excited huh? What would you like me to do, my little Ky?"

I wasn't going to let him win this little game. I reached out, tugging on his shiny blonde locks, making him look up at me. "How about paying me back a bit, hmm?" I managed to form a coherent sentence, which to me was rather impressive. Kenny grinned as I pushed his head down toward my cock once more. "Suck," I commanded.

"As you wish," he whispered, before running his tongue along my length. I shuddered as he wrapped his tongue around me, tasting me. He took just the tip at first, licking lightly, almost as if lapping at ice cream, and it took every ounce of self-control for me not to cry out. He wrapped his mouth around my entire cock then, sucking hard and fast. I gasped out, whimpering softly. I can see him grinning. He appears to have won. He sucked even harder, but I manage to bite down on my delighted moan.

He stopped, tugging off the rest of his clothing, and smiled up at me. He reaches out to under the bed, pulling out a condom, rolling it over himself. He watches me the entire time, trying to assert his victory completely. But I will not look away. I felt him press against my entrance, his eyes still trained on mine. I braced myself. He leaned over me, pinning both my arms over my head. His smile widened and he thrust into me. I could not restrain the desperate cry that escaped me. He smirked, satisfied, and thrust into me harder. I could feel tears prick my eyes. He pushed even harder, and an animalistic, crazed moan escaped my lips. His name. "KENNY!"

His hand brushed against my cheek, and the other wrapped around my slightly dripping cock, pumping hard and fast. "Ngh!" I leaned upward into him, panting heavily. We cummed almost simultaneously, my semen covering my stomach and his fingers. He pulled himself out of me and lay next to me, sucking on his semen-coated fingers.

"I told you I could make you scream," he gloated shamelessly, wrapping an arm around me as I curled up by his side. I glared and smacked him lightly. He smirked.

"You're incorrigible. Can you get me a towel or something? I'd rather not be covered in my own semen." He grinned and hovered over me once again.

"I don't know the meaning of the word. And why bother wasting a towel...when I can just do this..." He licked my stomach, swallowing the bit on his tongue. I shuddered, goosebumps rippling over my flesh, as Kenny lapped up my cum. Once he'd finished cleaning up the mess, he lay next to me once again. "See? Much easier." I shook my head, trying to get that image out of it, and snuggled close to my lover.

Stan's POV

I lay on top of my bed, staring at the ceiling. I started thinking about the call I'd gotten that made me want to come back to begin with. I didn't know who it was, but the voice was incredibly familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite place that voice.

That person told me that Kyle and everyone else missed me, but Kyle especially. He convinced me that if I came back, things would be the way I'd always hoped they would be. But when I got here, that isn't how things were at all. Maybe I should've mentioned what was going on to Kyle, but I'd rather figure this out on my own. I don't want to drag him into anything.

But I had no way of investigating without involving anyone else. I'd been gone so long, it's not like I know anyone's phone numbers anymore. I suppose I could always go to Cartman...but what reason would he have to help me? Still...I guess it's worth a shot...

I get out of bed and walk to Cartman's house. His mother answers the door and tells me Eric's in his room. I head up the stairs to Cartman's room. This path is so familiar; it brings out a hidden nostalgia in me. I open the door. What I see disturbs me worse than anything I've ever seen:

Cartman. Sitting. At. His. Computer. Jacking it.

"OHMYGOD!" I scream, covering my eyes and feeling like I'm going to puke, cry, die, or maybe a combination of all three. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"STAN!" Cartman screams. I still haven't uncovered my eyes, for fear of what I might see. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" I do as he says, still not looking.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF LOCKS?" I scream.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?" He yells back. Touch . I seem to be having problems with that lately. "God! I'm covered by the way; you don't have to hide your eyes." I peek tentatively from behind my fingers. He isn't lying. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief. "From what I hear anyway, you're into that kinda stuff now aren't you?" I gag.

"Not yours. Definitely not yours. And where did you hear that?" I asked. Cartman smirked at me.

"I have my sources," he stated simply. "So, why are you disturbing my alone time?" I shuddered at the reference he made.

"I actually wanted your help with something." Eric's expression changed from amused to shifty. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at me. "I...I actually came back because I got a phone call." It could've been my imagination, but I swear I saw a look of panic cross Cartman's face for the briefest of moments. "And the person calling told me to come back. I don't know who it was, but I think it was someone I know. I just can't remember who..."

"And what makes you think that I could help you with that?" he asks. I pull out my phone and show him the number. He reads it and pulls out his own phone, flipping through the contacts. "Nope, sorry, don't know it." I stare at him contemplatively. He becomes incredibly shifty under my gaze.

"...You're lying. You know something you're not telling me." Cartman narrowed his eyes at me.

"Believe whatever you want Marsh. I can't help y-" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him out of his chair. I glared into his fat face.

"Bullshit. You're gonna help me." We stared each other down for several minutes. I could see the hatred in his eyes. The anger.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" he asked, jerking out of my grasp. I sighed. I didn't have anything to back up that statement with.

"Come on, Cartman. Can't you just help me with this? As a favor to an old friend?" I asked. His face shifted from angry to blank. He looked at the floor, thinking. When he met my eyes again, his anger had returned.

"You have no idea what you did, do you? When you left..." he paused and took a deep breath. "You didn't just hurt Kyle. You hurt a lot of people. Why should I do you any favors?" I ran my fingers through my hair. I guess this is a lost cause.

"Fine." I turned and left Cartman's house. I was engulfed with guilt yet again. I'd never imagined Cartman would give a crap about me leaving. I'm such an asshole.


	9. Chapter 9

K2: Moving On Chapter 9

I woke up with Kyle wrapped tightly in my arms. I smiled. I could get used to waking up like this. Definitely better than waking up to the screaming and fighting that happens at my house. I pushed that thought from my mind, focusing instead on the adorable little redhead in my arms. I kissed his forehead lightly. He smiled slightly in his sleep. I kissed him on the mouth. I watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi Kenny," he whispered groggily, stretching his arms over his head. I pulled him closer and started kissing his jaw line. He made an adorable little sound of surprise, blushing lightly. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I stroked his red curls.

"I love you Ky," I whispered in his ear. I saw him smile happily. I love when he smiles like that. His lips spread to display pearly white teeth in a genuine and unrestrainable display of jubilance, his eyes lit up like stars, brimming with uncontrollable emotion. He looked up into my eyes.

"I love you too Kenny." He kissed me gently, sleep still evidently weighing him down, slowing his movements. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, I would like to fuck your brains out, but I actually can't stay very long. I've got work soon." Kyle pouted. He rolled over and crossed his arms. I giggled and grabbed his ass. He yelped and turned around to smack me. I covered my face and laughed. "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help myself."

"Why do you have to go to work?" he huffed moodily, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration and bottom lip jutting out in what was most definitely a pout. I sighed and pulled him close.

"You know I have to. I don't want to, but I have to. You understand right?" He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie." He kissed me and got up.

"Well, you oughta get ready then. Come on." He held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and pulled him back down. He laughed as he fell on top of me. "C'mon, you have to get up."

"Just a few more minutes. I just wanna hold you a little longer okay?" He blushed and settled down on top of me. We just stayed like that, content. Wishing we could stay forever.

Kyle and I walked to my work slowly. We held hands down the sidewalk. I remember how embarrassed Kyle used to be by our public displays of affection. He's grown used to it by now though. Sometimes people give us funny looks, but he doesn't pay any attention to them.

We stopped outside. I turned to Kyle; he smiled up at me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. We kissed briefly before I went inside. He waved and walked away, a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet!" Bebe cooed from behind the counter, smiling cheerfully at me. I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. Bebe sighed dramatically. "I wish I could find a relationship like yours...you guys are just the most adorable couple ever!"

"Haha, thanks Bebe. I'm sure you'll find someone someday." Bebe giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks hun," she said. She checked her phone and took her hair down. "It's the end of my shift! See ya Ken!" She headed out to her car and drove away. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Bebe doesn't even need to work; she can afford a car and an Iphone all with her parent's money. I need money so I can support my alcoholic family. And because of them I can't spend time with my boyfriend. Suddenly I'm filled with anger. If I didn't have to take care of those shitheads, I could be so much happier. But then I remember Karen and how much she still needs me. I can't just abandon her.

People come and go throughout the day, and it's rather boring and slow. I call Kyle at break and tell him to come over. He agrees to come by, saying he will only be a few minutes.

I notice the bright red hair before anything else. I watch as Kyle walks across the street toward the store. His hair blowing in the light breeze, his navy blue jeans hugging his narrow hips. A light green shirt making the green of his eyes pop even more than usual. God, he's amazing. And he's all mine. "Hey Kenny!" he said as he walked in, smiling happily. I smile back, slipping out from behind the counter, taking his hands and kissing him. "I missed you."

We sat down in a cozy little booth, side by side. "I missed you too. What have you been doing today?" Kyle wrinkled his nose in an adorable way, the way he always does when he's annoyed.

"Reading this gay book for school. I have to finish it before summer's over. It really sucks ass," he said, making vomiting motions.

"Does it suck more ass than you do, then?" I asked with a playful smirk. Kyle glared at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"Shut up dickhole, you KNOW I don't do that." I laughed once again, draping an arm across his shoulders. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm not sure mentioning dicks is a good idea. You're gonna turn me on," I said, placing a hand on his thigh, sliding it closer and closer to his crotch. He blushed and moved my hand away.

"We're...in public...it's not appropriate..." he said, shifting uncomfortably. I could see his erection through his pants. He followed my eyes downward and blushed deeper. I sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine, killjoy. I'll calm down. But I think you need to more than I do," I said with a meaningful look downward once again. I giggled as he kept shifting around. "I love you." That brought a smile to his face.

"I love you too." He kissed me lightly. I pulled him deeper into the kiss. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, indicating my break was over, but I ignored it. Kyle stopped kissing me when he noticed it. "...Is that your phone?"

"Umm, yeah," I said with a sheepish smile. "I kinda have to...go back to work..." Kyle gave me a disapproving look, standing up.

"You shouldn't let me distract you from work! You'll get in trouble!" I laughed at how seriously he saw this. He's so adorable. I stood up too, kissed him one last time, and resumed my shift.

I was lost in thought, daydreaming about what I would do to Kyle after I got off work, when Tweek burst in the door, Craig following close behind. "GAH! KENNY!" Tweek exclaimed, resting his hands on his knees, out of breath. Craig was breathing heavily too, putting his hand on Tweek's shoulder.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked. The look in their eyes scared me. Especially Craig's. I've never seen Craig look so scared. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I-i-i-" Tweek stammered before Craig cut him off.

"It's Butters. He's at Stark's Pond, threatening to jump. He's going to kill himself!" Craig shouted. "No one can talk him down! He's gonna die!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, jumping over the counter and running towards Stark's Pond. As I ran I called Kyle. "Kyle! Hurry to Stark's Pond! Butters is going to kill himself!"

"Oh my god!" he said before I shut my phone. I ran as fast as I could. It's times like these I really wish I had a fucking car! Soon I reached Stark's Pond. Butters stood on the bridge, on the other side of the railing, only holding on with one hand. Panic clawed at my insides, making me want to grab him and pull him to safety. But I knew that I couldn't risk scaring him or making him angry.

"Butters! What are you doing?" I asked. He flinched and turned around to look at me. His face was stained with tears. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh...H-hi Kenny..." he said sadly. I just...I can't do it anymore..." I approached him slowly, not wanting to provoke him. Kyle showed up just then.

"Butters! Come down! Whatever's wrong, this isn't the answer! Please!" he said desperately. "Just tell us what's wrong. I'm sure we can help you. You don't have to do this." The look that crossed Butters's face was one I'd never seen on his face before. A look of pure rage. Maybe even hatred.

"Like you could help me, Kyle. Like you could EVER help me! It's YOUR fault that this happened! It's all your damn fault!" he exclaimed. Kyle looked like he'd been struck across the face.

"W...what are you talking about? What did I do...?" he looked completely bewildered. "What have I ever done to you that...that would make you want to..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You took him. You took him when I was in love with him." Butters looked at me then, the hint of a sad smile on his face. "Kenny...I've loved you for a long time, but I never had the guts to tell you. And then you and Kyle started going out, and I tried to be happy for you, but I just couldn't. I secretly hoped you would break up someday, but you never did. It was killing me. So I went to Eric for help." He turned back to Kyle then, remorse clear on his face. "He agreed to help me by bringing Stan back. We figured out his number and I called him and told him to come back. I told him that everyone missed him, but especially you Kyle. I thought...I just thought that if he came back, you and him could be together and then Kenny could be with me. I just...I'm so sorry...I'm so useless..."

His story hurt me physically. I had had no idea I'd hurt Butters so horribly...so much so that he would think that this is the answer..."Butters...I'm sorry...I love Kyle, and I've always loved Kyle, but that doesn't mean that you're useless. You are not useless. I'm sorry that I don't love you...but things will get better, I promise. You don't need to do this. Please...just come down."

His eyes were full of fury as he looked back at me. "How do you know that! You can't possibly know how things will be in the future! Things have always been this way for me, why should I think that things will get better?!" Kyle stepped forward slightly, seeming unsure of himself, first gazing at the ground and biting his lip before looking Butters in the eye.

"Butters...I thought that my life was over when Stan left. But then I found Kenny...And maybe my situation is different...But things will get better. I can promise you that. No one's life is only full of sorrow. You'll find someone out there who loves you and you love too." Butters eyes lit up with those words. "Please come down. We all still care about you. No one wants you to do this..." Butters looked back and forth between us, then down at the frozen depths of the water below. He stared for a while, lost in thought, before his gaze returned back to us.

"I...I think I'll come down now..." Kyle smiled brightly. He walked over to Butters and held out his hand for Butters to grab. He managed to swing one leg over, but as he was swinging the other over, Kyle's foot slipped. At that moment, time appeared to slow down, to a near stand-still. He slid on the ice and fell between the gap in the railing. Butters and I both reached out, but only I had long enough arms to grab him. I held onto his hand tightly with both of mine. He dangled over the frozen water, looking up at me with terror in his eyes.

"KYLE! HOLD ON!" I screamed. Kyle tried desperately to hold onto the edge, but it was too slippery. "I'M GOING TO PULL YOU UP OKAY?"

"O-okay!" Kyle stammered. He was breathing spastically, trying to stop shaking. "Kenny, I'm so scared! I don't want to die!" Ice shot through my veins at his last statement. I cannot lose him. Not my Kyle...

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! Butters! Call 911!" Butters pulled out his phone and dialed. I turned back to Kyle. "Don't worry okay? You're going to be fine okay? I won't let anything ha-" At that precise moment, Kyle's fingers slipped out of my hands. "KYLE!"

"KENNYYYYYY!" He screamed my name as he fell. I didn't think. I propelled myself over the railing and jumped in after him. The cold was so shocking and sudden that for a moment I was disoriented. I regained my senses and dove into the water. I saw Kyle, sinking lower into the water's depths, eyes closed and bubbles spewing out of his mouth. I grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface. He'd smashed through the thin layer of ice with his fall, and the entire surface was broken. I swam through the freezing pond, trying to hold Kyle out of the water. I reached the bank of the pond, throwing Kyle onto it. But I couldn't pull myself up. I saw the red and blue lights coming closer as I sank into the depths of the freezing water. I did it. Kyle would be okay. Kyle...I lo-


	10. Chapter 10

K2: Moving On Chapter 10

I smiled at Kenny, holding me in his arms. I've been in this place a million times before. Just in his arms. He smiled down at me too, kissing my forehead lightly. "I love you Kyle."

"I love you t-" Before I could finish, my eyes fluttered open. I looked around, confused. This wasn't my room. I was in...a hospital room? I shifted around under the starchy sheets. I looked up and saw many people gathered around my bed. "Umm...what's going on?"

"Kyle..." Butters, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, and a bunch of others were gathered around me. "Kyle...do you know what happened?" I looked at Butters quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" I looked around the group quickly, searching for the only face that was absent. "...Where's Kenny?" Everyone's eyes shifted to the ground. "What? What was that look? Where is he?"

"Kyle...Kenny died..." Craig said somberly. Butters began crying. Tweek moved closer to Craig. Cartman just looked uncomfortable.

"W...what? What are you talking about? Kenny...Kenny's not dead!" I looked around at them, glaring angrily. "Kenny's not dead! Why would you say that? Kenny can't be dead!"

"It was at Stark's Pond...You fell in the water and Kenny jumped in to save you. He got you to safety but he fell in the water before anyone could pull him out..."

"No..." Tears poured over my face. "NO! NO, KENNY'S NOT DEAD! NO!" I began sobbing violently. I didn't even care that I was crying in front of so many people. All I could think about was Kenny. He's dead. My Kenny is dead, and it's all my fault. "All my fault...all my fault..."

"It's not your fault Kyle! There's nothing you could've done. Don't blame yourself." Craig's voice was forceful as his brown eyes bored into mine. But all I could see was Kenny's bright blue ones staring back at me.

"OF COURSE IT'S MY FAULT! HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE ME! HE HAD TO FUCKING SAVE ME! He's dead and it's all my fault! The love of my life is dead!" Before they could respond, the doctor came in.

"Okay everyone, you need to leave now. Kyle needs to get some rest." He ushered the others out. They said their goodbyes and final comments. I didn't hear them. I was only thinking of Kenny.

I sat on the bench at Stark's Pond, crying into my hands. I couldn't look up at the water. The water that had killed him. This was the spot where he confessed his love to me...and this is where he was taken from me. How is it fair? He died for me...like he said he would...but why? I wish I'd died instead.

"This used to be our spot remember?" a voice said behind me. I turned and Stan stood there. He had been smiling, but it slipped away when he saw my face. "Kyle what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Kenny's fucking dead! That's what's wrong!" I screamed as more tears streamed down my face. I expected Stan to react in surprise, but he only looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I just saw Kenny a few minutes ago at work," he said. I stared at him. "He's fine Kyle." I took off towards the cafe where Kenny works, not believing Stan's sweet words. I clearly saw Kenny die last night. There's no way he can be alive. Is there? I ran into the cafe. Kenny stood there, looking completely normal. Same blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly lanky figure. I gaped. How can he be alive? Was it it couldn t have been a dream he was dead. He smiled at me, but it slowly slipped away as I continued to stare.

"...Kyle? What's wrong?" The sight of him blurred as more tears streamed down my face. "Kyle!" He came out from behind the counter and pulled me close to him. I held on tightly, trying to make sure it was real. "Kyle, talk to me, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"Y...y...you d-d-d-died! I s-saw it! You died and it was all my fault!" I sobbed into his chest. I could barely breathe and I felt unsteady on my feet. Kenny rocked me back and forth, making little shushing noises. "Kenny don't leave me please!" I sobbed harder, unable to continue speaking.

"I won't...I won't...It's okay baby..." When I'd finally gotten control of myself, he started to explain. "Do you remember when I asked if you ever remember me dying?"

"Yeah..." I sniffed, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand. Kenny wiped away the few stray tears I'd missed with his thumb.

"It's because I do die. All the time. But I always come back. Sometimes I'm gone longer than usual, for instance I only came back today, even though I died a few days ago. Sometimes I go to heaven or hell or somewhere else entirely. But I've been dying pretty much since I was born. And no one ever remembers it. I haven't died as often recently though. I think...I think that seeing it the way you did somehow triggered you remembering it. I don't know why but it did. I'm sorry that I scared you..." He crushed me to him.

"So...so you die all the time...And I don't remember?" I asked incredulously. Kenny just shrugged. I could feel the movement of his shoulders. "Are you mad?"  
"Mad? Why would I be mad? You couldn't help it," he said quizzically. I looked up at him, trying to make sure he was serious. "I just want to know that you're okay...This isn't too much for you?" I smirked.

"Come on dude. I grew up in this crazy shithole of a town. I can take anything!" Kenny smiled at me, kissing me once again. "So...you die...but you always come back?"

"Yeah. Promise."

I was back at home, waiting for Kenny to get off work. I heard the doorbell ring. I gave the door a confused look. Kenny shouldn't be off yet? I went to see who was there.

"Hey Kyle," Stan said. He didn't smile. He looked concerned. "Are you okay? You were kinda shaken at Stark's Pond earlier..."

"Yeah...I'm fine," I blushed in embarrassment. I hate when people see me cry. "I found Kenny and we talked about what happened."

"That's good." I let Stan in the house. He looked like he wanted to say more. I prompted him with a raised eyebrow. "So...what did happen?" I bit my lip, unsure of what I should say.

"Umm...It's kind of a long story," I mumbled lamely, sitting back down on the couch. Stan waits for me to continue. "I don't really know how to explain it satisfactorily."

"Why did you think he was dead?" he asked bluntly. I looked at the ground, playing with my hat. "Kyle, look at me." I looked up at him. "Whatever you say, I'll believe you."

"I..." I fidgeted a little more. Can I really make it through explaining all this? Just the thought of Kenny dead makes me want to curl up in a ball and weep for all eternity. I guess I owe him some sort of explanation though... "I saw Kenny die last night...At Stark's Pond. He jumped into the water to save me but he fell in and couldn't get out. He died. But Kenny told me he dies all the time, and he always comes back. He said this has been happening ever since we were kids. But no one ever remembers. We don't really know why I remember now but...I do." The look on Stan's face was not what I expected.

"I...remember..." I looked at him, perplexed. "I remember everything. Just...just now. Kenny..." He looked up at me. "Do you remember the time Kenny died of spontaneous combustion? Or the time he got killed by the cult members who worshipped Cthulhu?" I nodded slowly. I remembered everything. "I...I didn't remember 'til now...Why didn't I remember?"

"I didn't remember 'til I saw Kenny die. No one knows why this is going on..." I stared into the distance, lost in thought. "This is so fucking weird..." Stan put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"You sure you're okay?" He smiled a small smile of reassurance at me. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I feel worse for Butters actually..." I confessed. Just thinking about Butters puts everything into perspective for me.

"For Butters?" Stan asked. I had forgotten he hadn't been there during Butters's confession.

"Yeah. Butters told us that he had been in love with Kenny for a long time, but he'd never been able to tell him. So he and Cartman were the ones who called you and told you to come back. And...he told us what he said that made you want to come back..." Stan blushed. I felt guilty for bringing it up.

"...I have to go..." he said suddenly, jumping up and heading toward the door. I called after him. He turned as he reached the door. "I have some stuff to take care of."

Stan's POV

I stormed to Cartman's house, pounding on the door to his room. He yelled inaudibly through the door. I kicked it open. "CARTMAN!" He whipped his head around in surprise.

"What do you want now, butt pirate?" he asked. I ground my teeth in anger. To think he'd tricked me so easily! I could see the deception on his face yet I let him off! All because he'd spewed some crap about "missing me".

"You know damn well what! You were the one who called! You and Butters set the whole thing up!" I yelled. Cartman winced at being found out. He didn't even try to hide it. "What the hell was it for, huh? So you could fuck with me? Taunt me with thinking I could have Kyle and then have my hopes crushed?!"

"It wasn't for you, ass munch!" he snapped, glaring at me. His eyes glaze over as he stares at my chest, deep in thought. "...It was for Butters..." he finally confessed, looking at the ground. I was genuinely confused now. "I knew he loved Kenny. I was the only one who knew. He didn't mean for me to find out, but come on, it's Butters. His emotions practically radiate off of him. I saw how depressed he was by him being with Kyle. So I...offered to help him."

"Why the fuck would you help Butters? You used to rip on Butters all the time!" Cartman scoffed at me, rolling his eyes at my lack of information.

"Yeah, well, things change. And I thought if you came back Kyle could be with you and Butters could finally...be with Kenny...and be happy." At that last statement, a single tear escaped from Cartman's eye. I was speechless. I'd never seen Cartman actually cry before. And in that moment it made sense.

"You...you love him don't you?" I asked. Cartman just looked at me. But that was all the answer I needed. He was in love with Butters. "So...why would you bring me back? If Kyle and I and Kenny and Butters were together, wouldn't that be bad for you?" Cartman shrugged, still not meeting my eyes.

"I don't care. I thought that at first too. But I just couldn't bear to see Butters so sad..." I was astonished. Cartman...actually cared about someone else's feelings. More than his own. He must've guessed my thoughts. "People change, Marsh. People always change. Which is why the plan to make Kyle be with you didn't work. I didn't take into consideration how much the two of you have changed." I didn't comment. I didn't know what there was to say. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Sure Cartman...sure," I said. I turned and started to leave. But before I made it to the door, it burst open again. Butters ran in, sobbing. He threw his arms around Cartman and cried into his shoulder. Cartman hugged him back, wide eyed.

"Butters? Butters, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I'd never seen Cartman like this. I guess people really do change.

"K-K-Kenny is dead! I'll never see him again! He's dead and there's nothing I could do!" Cartman's eyes widened at Butters's statement. Before he could say anything, I cut in.

"Butters, Kenny isn't dead." Butters whipped around to look at me. "He died, but he came back. It's this weird thing no one really understands, but he dies and comes back all the time. But he's fine, I promise." Butters's face broke into a giant smile. He turned around and hugged Cartman again. Cartman's face was a mask of pain, but he still hugged Butters back. My heart broke for both of them.

Soon Butters left and I was left alone with Cartman. "You're torturing yourself, being hung up on him like that. Both of you are..." I said. To my surprise, Cartman started laughing. The sound was devoid of any humor though. It was cold and bitter sounding.

"Right. And what exactly are you doing? You and Kyle are 'best buddies'? Super Best Friends? What do you call that?" he asked. I blushed and looked at the ground. He's right after all. "Face it Marsh, you're in the same boat as all of us. We've all been fucked up by Kyle and Kenny being together. If they weren't, you could be with the Jew, Kenny could be with Butters, and I could be alone and selfish again. But because of them, nothing is as it should be."

I desperately didn't want to agree with what Cartman was saying. I didn't want to feel so selfish. "But they're happy...shouldn't they be happy?" I asked. Cartman looked at me like I was stupid.

"You think I give a fuck if they're happy? They'd be happy in any damn relationship. Hell, maybe they'd be even happier if they switched partners. But a lot of other people, mainly me, aren't happy with them being together." I eyed him suspiciously.

"You really want to be alone? Wouldn't you be happier with Butters than you would be alone?" He laughed again, that same empty laugh. He shook his head, still smiling.

"Oh Stan, you are so oblivious. You really think Butters would ever be with someone like me?" His face grew serious, even slightly angry. He gestured to himself. "You think Butters would be attracted to a fat piece of shit like me? 'Cause I don't."

I grimaced slightly. I'm not used to Cartman calling himself fat, quite the opposite actually. I wanted to contradict his statement, but what was there to say? "Cartman...Don't say things like that..."

"Things like what? The truth? And don't you dare fucking tell me it's not true because you, Kyle, Kenny, and everyone else in my life has been telling me it is since the beginning." He didn't seem angry anymore. Just bitter. I sighed and tried to gather my thoughts.

"So you're fat. So what? There's still more to you than that. More that someone could love. So don't give up hope yet!" I couldn't believe I was saying these things, words of encouragement to Cartman. He scoffed at me.

"Hope," he said, making little air quotes around the word. "Is something I gave up a long time ago. It's naive of you to think that you could give it back to me."  
"God. You really have changed. The Eric Cartman I knew, no matter how much of an asshole he could be, never gave up on what he wanted. He'd do ANYTHING to get it. What happened to that huh?" Cartman's face grew dark. He ducked his head, casting shadows across his face.

"Get out of my room Stan," he said, his voice a monotone. I turned to leave. When I got to the door I looked back. He was staring out the window, where a pale blue bird sat on a tree branch outside. I wanted to say more, but I didn't know what. I just left him to watch that blue bird fly away. I wonder if it reminded him of someone.


	11. Chapter 11

K2: Moving On Chapter 11

As soon as I got off work I went to go see Kyle. I got to his house but was surprised when his mother said he wasn't there. "Do you know where he went?"  
"I think he went with Stan somewhere..." She looked at me funny then. "Kenny, I'm sure everything's fine." It's only then I realize I'm clenching my fists. I force myself to unclench them. I let out a long sigh to try to calm myself.

"Thanks for your help ma'am," I said. She smiled warmly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I turned and walked down the steps, hearing the door shut gently behind me. I dialed Kyle's cell phone.

"Kenny? I didn't know you were off work yet!" he said, his voice bright with excitement. It made me feel a little guilty for being angry. "Kenny?"

"I stopped by your house and your mom said you were with Stan," I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. I don't think I succeeded.

"Oh..." he said, the happiness draining out of his voice. I felt yet another pang of guilt. "Are you mad?" I thought about that for a moment, and couldn't come up with an honest answer. I sighed.

"I don't know dude. You said you'd tell me if you were hanging out with him." I was trying really hard to control my feelings, but I couldn't help it. I felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry Kenny. You were at work, I didn't think I should bother you. I swear we haven't done anything." Every word he spoke was weighted down with sadness. It just made me feel even guiltier.

"I...I just need a little time okay? I'll talk to you later..." I shut my phone as I heard Kyle saying he loved me. I was practically crushed with guilt. But I can't feel this way, suspicious of him, untrusting. I just had to think things through.

I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. And, of course, I ended up at Stark's Pond. I sat down on our bench, my head in my hands. I know that I shouldn't be jealous. I know Kyle would never cheat on me. But...I just can't help it.

"Hey conformist," I looked up. To my surprise, the goth kids all stood in front of me. "What are you so depressed about?"

"I...I'm having relationship problems?" I said, sounding unsure. "Why do you care?" They all rolled their eyes at me, seemingly in unison.

"Any time anyone in this damn town is depressed it like signals us or something. You and the Jewish kid have been setting us off like crazy lately. So get the fuck over whatever it is so we can go back to how things were," the curly haired one said.

"Right. And...how exactly am I supposed to do that?" I asked. Again, I was treated to the simultaneous eye roll. The red haired one took a drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke in my face.

"You talk things out, dumbass." He looked at me through eye liner rimmed green eyes. "I thought you and Kyle were supposed to be such a PERFECT couple, why don't you just talk out whatever's bothering you."

"But...I..." I blushed with embarrassment. "I just keep getting jealous, it's not his fault...I don't want him to feel bad for something he can't help..."

"So tell him that," the girl mused. She pursed her purple lips. "Talking about it with him will at least make you feel better, and he will probably be more considerate in the future."

"I..." I paused to think about what they were saying. It all seemed to make really good sense. "Wow...that's actually good advice. Why are you guys so smart?" I actually saw them smile.

"We've all faced things most people haven't," the youngest one said. "You have to be smart to survive in a world like this one." I smiled back at them.

"Thanks you guys. You...You really helped me out." I got off the bench and went home. I wanted to go there before going to see Kyle. I checked on Karen.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, looking in her room. She looked up at me from her bed where she was reading a book.

"Hey big brother. Kyle called and said he's coming over." I grimaced. I hate when Kyle comes over here and has to see this...Karen rolled her eyes at me. "Don't look like that. He just wants to talk. He says he's worried about you. What did you do?"

"N...nothing. It was stupid. I was actually going to go find him to tell him that...I wish he wouldn't come here..." Karen smiled sadly at me.

"I know you're embarrassed by how we live, but you should know he doesn't care. He lo-" I shushed her. She caught herself. She knows not to mention our relationship at home where our parents can hear. "He's your friend."

"Thanks Karen." She smiled at me and went back to her book. I closed the door quietly. I went back to my room to get my phone and call Kyle, but at that moment there was a knock on the door. I guess that's him. I went to answer it. "H-...oh, hi Butters," I said, confused. Butters smiled at me, but it looked fake. I motioned him inside and shut the door. We went back to my room. "What are you doing here?"

He sat down on my bed, looking at his hands in his lap. His head was bent and his face was cast in shadow. I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I...I just wanted to come over to talk I guess. Kenny..." He finally looked at me, and I could see the tears in his eyes, about to spill over. "Why do you love Kyle and not me?"

"Oh Butters...I..." I thought for a while. "I don't really know how to answer that...I mean, you're great. Really. You're an amazing person. You're sweet and smart and fun to be around. But...I love Kyle. There's nothing that can change that. I know that someday you'll meet someo-" Before I could finish, he kissed me. My eyes widened and I pulled away. I heard a sound from across the room and turned to look.

Kyle stood there, trying to hold back tears. He looked at me and his eyes were full of betrayal. I got up to go to him. He turned and ran away.

"Kyle! Kyle, please, wait!" I cried. I ran after him, but once I'd made it to the door, he was already gone. I sighed and went back to my room. Butters sat on my bed still, looking shocked and guilty. "Please leave." He looked like he wanted to speak, but he chose not to. I think he knew that words wouldn't be of any use now. He got up and left.

I fell down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Dammit! How has it come to this? I called Kyle over and over but he wouldn't pick up. He must be really mad...  
I tried to just go through the rest of my day and not think about it. I stayed home, doing nothing. I called Kyle more times than I can count, but still nothing. I sighed and snapped my phone shut. "Dammit! Kyle..." I rolled over on my bed, blinking back sudden tears. "...I love you..."

My door slammed shut. I jerked up to look. My dad stood there, drunken and stumbling. I sighed. He looked up at me, a strange look on his face.

"Kenny, what the fuck is going on?" he asked. He looked angry, but there was something else. Something dangerous. "You love Kyle? What are you, a fag?" I felt myself tense up. I was about to speak, but he continued. "Don't answer that. I already know you're a fag. You and that little Jew are two fags who are bringing your smut into this household. I'm not putting up with it anymore!" In his drunken rage, he came at me. He pulled me off the bed and threw me on the ground. My head smacked against the floor hard. Before I had time to get my senses back, he was on top of me, beating the crap out of me. "You little fag! You fucking piece of shit!" I tried to get him off of me, but I was too dazed. I don't know how long this lasted. Eventually I stopped feeling anything. I was barely maintaining consciousness.

At last he got off of me. He looked back at me and spit on my face. "That's what you get, you fucking faggot." He left. My head was swimming. Everything was going black. I closed my eyes and saw no more.


	12. Chapter 12

K2: Moving On Chapter 12

I ran home as fast as I could. Kenny cheated on me. He was mad so he cheated on me. I can't believe he would do that. I ran up to my room and fell on my bed, not able to hold in my sobs anymore. He cheated on me! How could he?

He called me almost nonstop all day. I couldn't bring myself to pick up. I didn't know what he would say and I was afraid. I ignored the constant sound of my phone, the picture of his face that lit up the screen and tore at my heart. But for some reason I couldn't turn it off.

I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it, not caring how I looked. Butters stood there. I felt a scowl work its way onto my face.

"What do you want?" I asked venomously. Butters flinched at my tone. I felt a certain satisfaction at that. I didn't move to allow him in. He stood in the doorway, looking anxious and uncomfortable.

"K-Kyle, please, I need t-t-to tell you about what happened," he stuttered nervously. "Can I come in?" I moved without saying a word. He sat and looked at me. "Kyle, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry?" I laughed at that remark. "You stole my boyfriend, but you're sorry about it. I suppose that makes it all better."

"I didn't steal him Kyle! I was just confused. I love Kenny, but I know he loves you. I just...I just kissed him 'cause I was angry about that. But I really do value our friendship and I respect your relationship with him, and I swear I won't do anything like that ever again!" I felt stunned.

"You...you kissed him?" I asked.

"Well...yeah...you saw that?" he said, looking confused. "I'm really sorry Kyle. Please forgive me..." I felt so relieved. I actually smiled.

"You kissed him, so that means he wasn't cheating on me. It's like what Stan did to me. I...he was mad at me earlier I think, and I thought that because he was mad he cheated on me with you. But he wasn't..." I felt so incredibly happy.

"You should know that Kenny would never cheat on you, Kyle. He loves you. It was all my fault." He looked at me worriedly. "So...so you're not mad?"

"Of course not Butters. I forgive you. I understand why you did it, and as long as you won't again, I'm fine. I'm just so glad he wasn't cheating on me!" Butters smiled. He stood up and hugged me.

"Oh, good. Well I think I should get home before my parents ground me!" he said, laughing. He was only half kidding though. I walked him out. I couldn't stop smiling. Kenny wasn't cheating on me.

I decided I'd go see him. I went back to my room, slipped my phone in my pocket, and started toward his house. Even though it was dark, it didn't feel too cold. It might've just been because I was so happy. I was about to knock on the door when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. Kenny's face shown on the screen. I smiled.

"Hey K-"

"KYLE!" a voice screamed from the other end. It wasn't Kenny. It was a girl. "Kyle, it's Karen. Please, you have to come to the hospital." She sniffled on the other end, before getting control of her voice again. "Kenny's in a coma..." I heard no more. I hung up and took off toward the hospital. A coma? What happened? Why now? I finally made it and ran inside. The receptionist directed me to Kenny's room. I ran there. Karen was waiting. "Oh Kyle!" she came and hugged me tightly, sobbing into my chest.

"Karen, what happened? Why is he in a coma?" I asked, hugging her back. She took a while to stop crying. I just held her.

"Kyle...Our dad went into his room and beat him. He was really drunk and he wouldn't stop. I could hear it but..." Her eyes burned with regret. "I was so scared...I went in after our dad left and I checked on him. He'd passed out. I called 911 and they took him and arrested our dad. But when they got him to the hospital, they couldn't wake him. They said that he'd suffered head trauma...they don't know when he'll wake up!" I was shocked by her story.

"Why did your dad beat him?" I asked. She just shook her head. But something in her eyes made me think she wasn't telling me something. "Please."

"Okay...It was 'cause he's gay," she admitted. She sighed. "Kenny didn't tell him because Dad would never accept it and Kenny knew that."

"Then how did he find out?" I asked. She bit her lip. "Karen, come on, please." She turned away from me to look at Kenny. After a long time, she turned back to me.

"He...he heard him say that he loves you..." she said. My eyes widened. Oh God. It's my fault...I think Karen could sense what I was thinking. "Kyle, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." I hardly heard her. I walked over to Kenny. I fell into the seat next to his bed and took his hand.

"Kenny...I'm so sorry..."

Months passed. Kenny was still in a coma. I visited him all the time, but he wasn't getting any better. The doctors said there wasn't anything they could do. There's no telling how long he will stay comatose. School has started again. My grades haven't been so good. Stan's been worried and so have my parents. I was closing my locker and getting ready to leave when Stan came up to me.

"Kyle, can we talk?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. "You can't keep going on like this...Kenny wouldn't like it, and you know that." I felt anger rise up within me. I clenched my fists and glared savagely at him. How can Stan pretend to know what Kenny wants?

"Don't tell me what Kenny would and wouldn't like! And what am I supposed to do huh? Kenny's in a coma and it's entirely my fault! No one knows when he will wake up, or even if he ever will! He could stay in that coma forever!" Stan sighed. I knew what was coming.

"I don't want to say this, but...maybe you should just move on." I laughed. He's so predictable.

"Right, you don't want to say it. You're just dying for me to let him go aren't you Stan? 'Cause you want your turn with me?" I continued laughing. "I bet you were happy when he went into that coma." Stan looked stricken.

"You...you really think that little of me? Even if Kenny isn't exactly my favorite person, you think I would wish something like this on him? Who do you think I am? And you think I like seeing you the way you are, like a zombie just going through your day? You really think that's what I want?!" I immediately felt guilty. All of my anger flooded out of my body, leaving me sorrowful and empty inside.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so angry at everything. It's not fair for me to take it out on you, especially when you've been trying so hard to help me." I hugged him. "I'm really sorry dude."

"It's okay, I understand." He hugged me back. "This is a really difficult time for you. You're under a lot of stress and you're upset. It's not your fault."

"Thanks for understanding," I said. I checked the time. "I should probably get going. I have to get to the hospital to see him." I said goodbye to Stan and got in my car. I drove to the hospital. In moments I was parking my car and heading to his room. As I reach it, the doctor is coming out.

"Oh, doctor. How's he doing?" I asked. He sighed, which made me nervous.

"He...well, I'll just be blunt with you," he said. He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the face. "Kyle, he probably won't wake up. He's been comatose for 8 months now. Brain activity is very low and doesn't alter much. Even if he does wake up, it could be years, decades even. And what with his financial situation, I don't know how long he will be able to afford this. I'm sorry son." He clapped a hand on my shoulder before walking away.

I walked into the room, stunned. How can they just do that to Kenny? They'd be killing him! The bastards! I sat in my usual chair. I was dazed. I began to cry without even realizing it. I wiped my eyes, but the tears kept coming. Soon they turned into unrelenting, heart-shattering sobs.

"It isn't fair!" I screamed. I looked at Kenny. He looked almost peaceful, like he was merely sleeping. I brushed the hair off of his face. "Kenny...I don't know what I'm supposed to do...Everyone's telling me to let you go, and the doctors can't keep you like this. I love you Kenny...I just don't know what to do..." I held his hand and sobbed. I brought his hand close to my face. I want him to brush my tears away like he always does. When my sobs finally died down, I was exhausted. I fell asleep. I didn't let go of his hand.

I was standing in a dark place. I couldn't see anything and I didn't know where I was. The darkness was suffocating. My throat felt constricted, like it was being crushed. I tried to call out, but I couldn't speak. I fell to my knees. Am I dying? Suddenly a bright light shone and eliminated the darkness. I turned toward the source of it.

"Kenny!" I said, smiling. He smiled back at me and came over to help me to my feet. I hugged him tightly. He tilted my head back and kissed me passionately.

"Hello Kyle," he said. "I miss you so much." I felt like crying again. "Please don't cry anymore. I can't stand it...Not being able to hold you and make it better..."

"Kenny..." I blinked back my tears. "I'm so confused. The doctor says you'll never wake up and that he might have to take you off life support. Please...I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Kenny smiled at me sadly.

"Kyle...You should move on. I can see how much you're hurting...how much sorrow this is causing you...Please, if it'll make you happier, let me go." I was stunned. His words were meant to make things clearer, but they only confused me further. I began crying.

"How do I know it's really you and not just my subconscious saying these things?!" I asked desperately. Kenny smiled sadly.

"I can't offer you any proof Kyle. But you must believe that I love you and want you to be happy. And I can tell that you re really not happy right now. If letting me go is what it takes for you to be happy, I want you to do it."

"No! How could leaving you make me happy? I love you! I'll never be able to love anyone like I love you. If I let you go, I'm letting go of all my happiness. I'll never be happy again. I don't care what it takes; I'll keep you alive even if you sleep forever!"


	13. Chapter 13

K2: Moving On Chapter 13

Dark. Nothing but the dark. This darkness is crushing, and it's all around me. No matter how far I run, there's nothing but darkness. I need to get out of here. I can hear him calling my name. I have to find Kyle. But this place hurts so much. Just being here, in this darkness, is painful. I can't tell where I am or for how long I've been here.

"KENNY! HELP ME!" he screams. I call his name, running as fast as I can. He's hurt. I don't know who's hurting him, but when I find them, I'll murder them.  
Suddenly I bump into something. I fall backwards and land on my butt. I look up. The darkness has cleared slightly, but the sight before me isn't much better.

It's a man, only he's not a man. He is wearing a dark cloak that billows out around him. His face is cast in shadow. He practically radiates evil. He looks up and his face is a horrible mask of scars and torn flesh. He doesn't look human. His eyes are nothing but ugly black holes in his head. They almost seem to be giving off darkness. He opens his mouth and it's full of razor sharp teeth.

"You fool," he says. His voice is many voices speaking at once, deep and dark and raspy. "You know what you are, don't you? You're an immortal. Immortals are not meant to love." He spits out the word love, like he can't stand the taste it leaves in his mouth. "Give up these ridiculous notions."

"No." I stood up, clenching my fists. I was determined. "I will never give him up. I love him." He hissed at the word. "There's nothing you can do to stop me." He began to laugh. The sound was truly horrifying.

"You really are a fool. You know nothing of the horrors I can unleash on you," he screamed. He slashed at me with his claws. I gasped and fell back again. Three giant gashes were present on my chest. "I could send you to hell right now and you would spend eternity there. Give up."

"Never! You can torture me for the rest of my life! Even if my life lasts forever, I don't care! I will never stop loving Kyle!" I screamed. His face cracked and he crumpled into a pile of ash on the ground. Out of his place, a beautiful, angelic woman rises. Her eyes are full of sorrow as she looks at me. I slowly rise. I look down and notice that the cuts I received are gone.

"Kenny." Her voice is like nothing I've ever heard. It's like music, sweet and flowing and beautiful. "Please, give up your love. Immortals are not meant to love. Think of the pain you'll feel when he's gone. You will live long after he has died. Is that what you want? To love only as long as he lives, then be heartbroken once he has passed on?"

"I don't care," I said defiantly. "Even after Kyle dies, I will still love him. I can't stop loving him. I will love him for the entirety of my existence."

"Why? Why would you choose such heartache?" she asked me.

"Because I love him. But it goes beyond that." She looked at me quizzically. "I cannot live without him. But even so, if that was not true, I cannot leave him. If I left Kyle, it would hurt him more than anything. He would never trust or love ever again. If I thought it was best for him, I would leave him. But it would bring about nothing good for him. So that is why I cannot leave him." The woman smiled.

"Then you have passed the test," she stated simply. She closed her eyes and suddenly began to glow. I was enveloped in this glow. I began to float above the ground, a warmth spreading all through me, unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I closed my eyes and smiled, engulfed in the light. When it was over, I was lowered back down onto my feet. I looked over at the angel.

"What happened?" I asked. But I somehow felt like I already knew the answer. She smiled at me again.

"You have become human." A giant smile spread across my face. "The immortals from our dimension have been watching you Kenny. You were not meant to live in this dimension. But you somehow did. And even in this strange new world, you found happiness and love. We knew that something must be done. And you proved that your love is true. You placed his happiness above your own, knowing that it would most likely mean an eternity of suffering and loneliness after he was gone. You are truly remarkable Kenny, and for that, you have been allowed to become human."

"Thank you!" I said, hugging her. She seemed surprised by the gesture, but hugged me back anyway. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, you realize that once you die, you die for good. So you must be careful. I cannot guarantee that you'll stay alive as long as you'd like." She smiled at me conspiratorially. "But it's not like we can't try to watch out for you from our dimension or anything." I thanked her again. "Now, it's time for me to go. And it's time for you to wake up." She closed her eyes and began to glow again. The glow swallowed everything, becoming brighter and brighter until I had opened my eyes.

I was in a hospital room. Kyle was sleeping in a chair next to me. I smiled at his sleeping form. He was holding my hand. I shook his arm gently. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked sleepily at my hand, then up at me. He smiled a small smile at me. Then he blinked a few dozen times and looked at me, a look of surprise on his face, then utter joy.

"KENNY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" he screamed, throwing himself on me in an awkward hug (awkward since I was lying down). He looked up at me, unable to stop smiling. "Is this real?" he asked. I pinched his cheek. He winced slightly.

"Looks like you're awake to me." I pulled him into a long, deep kiss. When we finally pulled away, we were both out of breath. "Convinced?"

"Yeah..." he smiled at me. "I just can't believe it...After all this time you're finally awake..." He hugged me again. I tried to pull him onto the bed but found that I didn't have the strength to.

"What the fuck?" I said as I struggled. He climbed up on his own and moved in close to me.

"You've been out of it for months. You're not as strong as you used to be. You need to take it slow...I'm not sure how well you'll even be able to walk." I also thought maybe my new condition might have affected me somehow.

"Kyle, there's something I have to tell you," I said. He looked at me concernedly. "When I was in my coma, I had a...I'm not sure, a vision maybe. But...I'm human now." He looked at me in surprise. "I can't explain it well, but I'm human. I'll live a normal life, grow old, and eventually die. I'm not immortal anymore." Kyle seemed worried.

"So...so if you die you'll stay dead?" he asked.

"The angel told me that she would watch over me." Kyle looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm serious! I'm human...I can feel it. They said that immortals aren't meant to live in this world and so they made me human. Now we can grow old together." He smiled happily at that last statement.

"I like the sound of that." He kissed my cheek. "I'm just so happy...I love you Kenny." I hugged him tightly. He lay down on top of me gingerly and began kissing me. "I missed you so much."

"I know." I thought for a moment. "Hey, umm, does anyone else know I'm awake?" Kyle jumped up in surprise and ran out the door. I almost wished I hadn't said anything.

"Wow...you really are awake," the doctor said. Kyle smiled happily behind him. He came toward me and started checking my vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. And you?" He gave me a funny look. I don't like being here. "When can I leave?" He gave me an even stranger look.

"Kenny, I don't think you understand the scope of this. You were in a coma for eight months. We need to keep you here to run tests and make sure that you are really better. I'd like to keep you under observation for at least a week." I grumbled.

"Honestly Doctor, that's not necessary. I'm fine. I'd really just like to go home." Kyle looked worried and the doctor looked frustrated.

"Well, we can't hold you if you're unwilling to stay, but I highly recommend you be here. I can't be liable if anything happens if you go against my recommendation." Kyle looked even more worried.

"Please Kenny, just do what the doctor says. Please." His eyes were wide with concern. "It's just a week, it's not that long. I'll come visit every day." I sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll stay if it'll make you happy." Kyle smiled. That was what made this worth it. The doctor nodded and left us alone. "You really wanna see me helpless and bedridden huh?" Kyle giggled.

"Well I can't help it." He climbed on the bed close to me once again. "You just look so cute." He intertwined our fingers. I kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too Kyle. I love you so much." I didn't ever want to be separated again.


	14. Chapter 14

K2: Moving On Chapter 14

Stan's POV

Kyle called me a few hours after he had left. He told me excitedly that Kenny was awake. He could hardly contain himself, sputtering and tripping over his own tongue.

"Can you believe it?! And he's human now!" He sighed from the other end. "I'm just so happy." Though I had mixed feelings about Kenny, I genuinely smiled about Kyle's happiness.

"Then I'm happy too." I heard Kyle giggle. The sound reminded me of icicles for some reason. Bright and clear and sparkling in the morning sun, a single droplet of water trickling down the cold, smooth surface. Damn, I need to stop thinking like this.

"Well I should probably go. I just wanted to let you know. And..." He paused. I awaited his reply, holding my breath. "I really wanna thank you for all you've done for me over these last few months. I don't know how I would've made it through all this without you. I just wanted you to know how grateful I am." His words surprised me.

"Uhh...No problem dude." I was unsure of what else to say. I was slightly embarrassed by what he'd said.

"Well, I'll see ya later then. Bye!" He hung up. I closed my phone slowly. I stared at it for a while, thinking back to that night a few weeks ago.

Kyle had been at my house, spending the night. I didn't want him to be alone. He'd been doing pretty badly. His sleep had been terrible, he wasn't eating, his grades were slipping. We were in my bedroom; the lights were turned off. The room was shrouded in darkness. I was lying on my side, facing the window. Suddenly I heard a muffled noise.

It was Kyle. He was crying. I turned my head slightly to try to see him. I could just make out his silhouette. He was curled in a ball, clenching the blanket in his fists, sobbing uncontrollably. He whispered one, solemn word.

"Kenny..." He sniffed, hugging the blanket. I couldn't bear to listen to him anymore. I got up and sat on his bed. He jumped and sat up. "Stan! Wh-what are you doing up?" I sighed.

"You're crying. Talk to me." He sniffed again. I could practically feel the sadness radiate off of him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"I-I'm fine. Please just go to bed, I'm okay." I snorted. Such an obvious lie. "What was that for?! Just leave me alone!" He flipped over and faced away from me.

"Just talk to me...It might make you feel better."

"No!"

"Kyle..."

"You laughed at me!" His voice cracked. I could tell he was still holding in more sobs. I felt his body relax. "I c-can't talk about it...Please don't make me." He sat up again. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness. I could make out his face, his shining eyes. He hiccuped and started crying again. "I'm sorry..." I pulled him close and hugged him. He clung to me and sobbed into my chest. I rubbed his back and shushed him. "Stan..."

The way he said my name...it was torture. Just moments ago I'd heard him speak Kenny's name like that. Now he's using mine. What pure agony this is for both of us. I just let him cry for as long as he needed to. When he was done he merely hugged me. How curious, to be in such pain and pure nirvana at the same time. He pulled away slightly to look up at me. I couldn't help it. I kissed him.

I felt him give in to the kiss. I don't know if it was an hour or a second before he ended it, ripping his mouth away from mine. I could see the look of horror clear on his face. "Wh-what are we doing?! I-I-I can't do this!" He jumped off the bed.

"Kyle, wait! I'm sorry!" But he didn't stop. He just took off out the door. He avoided me for a week until I tracked him down and swore I would never do anything like that again. It took some convincing, but he forgave me.

How I longed to kiss him like that again. I'm not proud to admit it, but at least some part of me hoped that Kenny would never wake up from that coma. Kyle would move on someday, and we could be together. We would fall in love and be happy. Everything would be fine.

Now I'm alone. I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about him. I hugged my blanket. Coincidentally, it was the one Kyle had cried into that day. I felt tears start to gather in my eyes as well. Why did this happen? Why couldn't I just leave things alone? Why can't I forget about him?

I collapsed on my bed, suddenly exhausted. I knew this feeling, I'd felt it for a long time. Depression. I sighed into the blanket. I thought I could almost smell him. I just wish I didn't feel this way anymore. I know I should talk to someone but...I don't know who. My phone started ringing, breaking the silence and my train of thought. I thought about just letting it ring, but I couldn't. I rolled over and checked the phone. I was surprised.

"Cartman?"

"'Sup hippie," he replied. Yup, that was definitely Cartman. "Get your ass down here." He hung up. Why do people keep hanging up on me anyway? I sighed and left the house, heading to Cartman's. I made it there and went inside.

"What's this about, Car-" I stopped at the sight in Cartman's room. Cartman, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde all stood there. "...What the fuck's going on?"

"We're all-GAH-here to talk to you about Kyle and Kenny," Tweek said, only spazzing out once during his sentence. That's pretty surprising for him.

"Okay...What about them?" I asked. I had a feeling I wouldn't like where this was going. They were all looking at me with sad eyes. Except for Craig, who looked as bored as he usually does. And Cartman. But that hardly even needs to be mentioned.

"We know that they're together now that Kenny has woken up. So...Are you okay with that?" Butters asked innocently. I just stared at him.

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck is going on here?" I asked. "Why do you guys care if I'm okay with it or not? It's none of your business!"

"We're worried about you, idiot," Craig drawled. "We all know how much you care about Kyle, and this must be hard for you to deal with. So we want to know how we can help or whatever."

"What do you think you can do? I love him! What could you possibly do that would make me feel better about that?" I screamed. I was angry at their naivete. They all looked at me despairingly. Except for Cartman.

"Geez, stop being such a faggy little wuss dude." I glared at him.

"You're the last person who should be using that word you asshole. And you're not helping me at all so why don't I just go." I turned to leave. They called after me, but I didn't care. I just kept walking.

I went home and went to bed. I woke up the next day and didn't feel like getting up. I slept all day. Heh. Isn't this familiar. The phone rang occasionally, but I didn't bother to answer. School days came and went without my attendance. My mom tried to talk to me, but I just ignored her. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I heard the door open. Another visit. I turned on my side to ignore her pleas that I get up and do something.

"Hello Stan," a voice that was most definitely not my mother said. I turned back over. Kyle stood in the middle of my room, his arms crossed and a determined look on his face. "You haven't been answering my calls and you haven't been at school." I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. He looked around at my room. "God this place is a mess. Have you even left this room in the last couple days?" He turned back to look at me. My silence seemed to shake his resolve. "Please say something."

"What is there to say?" I muttered. My voice was dry and hoarse. I hadn't spoken in almost a week. Kyle looked at me sadly. "What do you want Kyle?"  
"I want you to come back to school. Everyone's worried about you, everyone cares. Please don't go all Raven on us again." I laughed.

"Oh, the nostalgia. Do you remember the last time you spoke words like that to me? It was when Wendy dumped me. And I thought my heart was broken then. Ha! I didn't even know heartache back then. Gonna try taking me to Hooters this time? 'Cause I think we're a bit old for Raisins."

"Stan, come on, please. Don't be so cynical. I know you're upset, but you can't keep doing stuff like this. I...I don't want you to be sad anymore..." His eyes were so sincere. It was sickening.

"You don't want me to be sad?" He nodded. "Then dump Kenny." He sighed despairingly.

"I can't do that..." he said. I rolled over away from him. "Stan, please, be reasonable. You know I love Kenny, I can't just dump him."

"Then I can't be happy. It's as simple as that." I called over my shoulder. I heard Kyle huff in frustration. "If you're going to yell just leave now. I've already heard enough."

"Obviously you haven't! You barely even know me, how can you say you love me? You haven't known me for years! How can you love someone you don't even know?" I rolled back over and got up. I strode over to him and kissed him. He pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Because you're you. I will always love you. Don't tell me I don't know you. I do. And I'll never be able to let you go. I may not be the only one for you, but you're the only one for me." I took his hands in mine. He looked down at the floor.

"Stop it. Please. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Guilt shot through my chest like a round of bullets. He looked up at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. "I'm sorry Stan, I just don't love you. I can't change that. Just tell me what I can do." I dropped his hands and turned away.

"There's nothing you can do." I sat back down on the bed, my head in my hands. What a hellish situation. Kyle sat next to me and took my hand.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something. I just...I care about you, you know? You're my Super Best Friend." I can't believe he'd used those words again. Such a familiar phrase. I looked at him. He smiled and wrinkled his nose at me. "You need a shower dude." I smiled in embarrassment, which made him smile too. "I'm really glad you can still do that. Smile, I mean."

"Yeah, I haven't done that in a while. I'm sorry I've been so melodramatic. I was just hurt. But I...I'm just scared I'll never get over you."

"You will. Trust me. You're a great guy and I know you'll find someone who loves you and you love too. Someone way better than me."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. He smiled.

"'Cause you deserve it. You deserve happiness. And even though people don't always get what they deserve, I know that you will. I've got a guardian angel who's looking out for me. For us. I don't think she'd leave you hanging."

"Yeah." I had absolutely no idea what Kyle was talking about, but he wasn't the kind to lie, not even to make someone feel better. He must know what he is talking about. "I think I need to figure out how to be happy on my own before trying to be in a relationship, you know?" Kyle nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. So...are you okay?" His face radiated concern. I nodded and he smiled. "Well good. I'm glad." He checked the time. "...I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow? At school?" He put emphasis on the last two words. I smiled and nodded. "Great!" He hugged me. "Goodbye Stan."

"Goodbye Kyle. And thank you."

Cartman's POV

Everyone sat in my bedroom, depressed about our failure to help Stan. Token glared at me. "This is all your fault, fat ass! He could've made progress if you hadn't called him a fag!"

"Oh shut up Token, you black asshole. He's not ready to change. He just wants to be a faggy little goth again. Let him wallow in his misery for a while, he'll get over it."

"Hey..." Craig started after a moment. "What did he mean when he said you're the last person who should be saying fag anyway?" he asked. Fuck. I shrugged unconcernedly.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what the butt pirate meant? He was all freaked out; he probably didn't know what he was saying." Craig eyed me suspiciously. Goddammit, that fag ratted me out. I'll make him eat his parents. Everyone left one after the other. Soon it was only Butters and I left.

"Well, I guess I better get going Eric," he said, turning to leave. Something in me became frantic, calling out for me to stop him. I didn't want him to go.

"Butters, wait!" He turned to look at me. His eyebrows were knit together. I wanted to speak, but my lips felt sewn shut. I sat on my bed, feeling like an idiot. My hands were shaking.

"Wh-what is it Eric?" he asked. What am I supposed to say? How can I...? That's it. No more thinking. I got up off the bed, strode over to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him. It only lasted a second. I pulled away and looked at him. He stared at me, wide-eyed. "E...Eric?"

"I love you Butters. I've loved you for a long time. That's what Stan meant. I told him a while ago. I'm sorry I never told you before but...I was scared. But I couldn't keep it to myself anymore; I just had to tell you. So..." I looked into his eyes. He still stared at me, in shock. God...this is the worst thing I've ever felt. He's rejecting me. "Well, you can go then." I let go of him and turned away. I didn't want to watch him go.

"Y...you really m-mean it?" he stammered. I turned to look at him. He looked up at me, his bright blue eyes shining with tears, like sparkling diamonds. Pleading with me. "Y-you l-l-love me? Really?"

"Of course. Why would I lie about that?" I answered. Butters chuckled, a choked and strained sound, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I...just...didn't think it was possible...that anyone could love me..." More tears came, spilling over his cheeks, trickling down like rain. I pulled him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged back tightly.

"I don't know how anyone couldn't." I heard him laugh into my shirt. "I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care if you want to use me as a replacement for Kenny; I just want to be with you." He looked up at me.

"I could never do that to you. I couldn't do that to anyone...That's just too cruel. I want to be with you 'cause I want to be with you. And what's so great about Kenny anyway?" He asked, smiling his widest smile. He closed his eyes slowly and tilted his head up to me. I kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

K2: Moving On Chapter 15

We sat on our bench. It's been two years. We're both adults now. Kenny held my hand as we stared out at the pond. The water was so calm. Finally peaceful. I yawned. Kenny laughed at me.

"You sleepy? Or am I just boring you?" he asked, squeezing my hand. I smiled and let my head rest on his shoulder. The sun was about to set. "Kyle, I want to talk to you."

"Okay. What is it?" I asked. I looked up into his eyes. He seemed worried, and that made me worried as well. He bit his lip and avoided my gaze. "Spit it out dude."

"Okay." He stood up abruptly, jostling me a bit. I looked at him wide-eyed. He gulped, took a deep breath, and bent down. He was on one knee. He pulled out a small black box and slowly opened it. A ring sat there, shining silver in the near darkness. I gasped. Oh my God. He's proposing to me. The sun shone behind him, lighting him up from behind, a great fire illuminating his frame. His golden hair was a halo around his head; he's never looked more angelic and majestic as he does now. "Kyle, you are the best person I've ever met. You're smart and kind and compassionate. You always think of others before yourself and you stand up for what you think is right. You're hot-headed and impatient and stubborn. And I love all of those things about you. I don't ever want to say goodbye to you. I will love you forever. So, will you make me the happiest person alive? Kyle, will you marry me?" I sat in silence, my mind not fully comprehending the scene in front of me. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes, the anticipation visible.

"Yes...yes...Of course! How could I ever say no?" I was crying from happiness; I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He laughed as the momentum made us fall over onto the ground. He looked up into my eyes and kissed me. I forgot about everything else. All there was in the universe was him, me, and this kiss. When we broke apart, the world came rushing back to me. We both gulped in air. He sighed with relief and smiled up at me.

"I can't believe how scared I was. I feel like I've been holding my breath. My heart was being constricted. Ahh, I just feel so good!" He kissed me again.

"How could you ever think I'd say no? Honestly," I asked, giggling. I kissed his cheek. "I love you so much Kenny. And all that stuff you said..." I blushed and ducked my head. "I'm just so happy you know me so well."

"Well I should. We've only been together for, like, forever after all," he said, laughing. "I'm just incredibly happy...I love you." We made love, right then and there, as the sun finally set over the horizon.

A year later. That's how long we waited to get married. Just one year. I stood, trembling from anticipation, anxiousness, and excitement. Bebe smakced me lightly in the chest.

"Stop fidgeting Kyle! I'm gonna end up sticking you!" she said, stopping her intense concentration long enough to glare up at me. "Only you could manage to get a hole in your tux on the day of your wedding!" I blushed.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so nervous..." Henrietta sat on a stool near us. She blew smoke at me. I wrinkled my nose at the foul smelling fumes.

"Don't be nervous. It's your wedding day. Chill out," Henrietta mused. Bebe glared at Henrietta. She doesn't appreciate Henrietta's smoking. She smiled back up at me.

"Yeah, it's your big day! Everything's gonna be fine. And Kenny's gonna be there, looking sexy in his tux. And you two will kiss and be married and it'll be the best day of your life." I blushed. Henrietta glared.

"Sexy huh?" she asked, crossing her arms and blowing smoke at Bebe. Bebe waved the smoke away with a disdainful look before smiling. She went to Henrietta and kissed her cheek.

"Don't get jealous, Riri. You know I've only got eyes for you," she said. Henrietta actually smiled. I don't think I've ever seen that happen before. They kissed briefly. Bebe snatched Henrietta's cigarette and stubbed it out. Henrietta didn't even object. Bebe got back to work on my tux. "Okaaaaay and it's done!" I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I looked...pretty good. Surprisingly good, actually. My hair was combed and straightened into submission, and my black tux hugged my frame nicely. I smiled. Bebe giggled and clapped her hands. "Awww you're so cute!"

"Thanks." I checked the time. I sighed shakily. "It's starting soon..." Bebe held hands with Henrietta. Both of them looked so pretty in their dresses. Bebe's was a deep purple with black accents that went to her knees, strapless and silky. Henrietta's was black with purple accents, long, and completely matched her personality. They looked good together. Bebe kissed my cheek.

"Break a leg Kyle," she said. They left me alone in my room. I looked at myself again. I took a few shaky breaths. My phone started buzzing. It was Kenny.  
"Hey baby. I wish I could be there, but you know everyone says it's bad luck and all that crap. Nervous?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, just a bit. I wish you could be here too. But it's starting any minute, so I guess we'll see each other soon right? Haha," I laughed nervously again.  
"Don't be nervous. Everything's going to be fine. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up. I took another deep breath. Okay. I can do this. Everyone keeps telling me it's going to be fine, so I'm sure it will be. I start pacing impatiently. Suddenly someone opens the door. I whip around. Stan stands there, just watching me with a bemused look, not saying anything. "Oh God, what?"

"Geez, you're worse than I thought." He hands me a bottle of water. "Drink. Calm down. And sit down too." I do as he says. "Breeeathe. Deep breaths. Everything is fine." I breathe in and out deeply. Stan demonstrates the proper technique for me, making breathing motions like an idiot. I laugh and smack him.

"You dork. Thank you. I really needed that." I hugged him. "Thanks for being my Super Best Man." We both laughed at the play on our old, familiar phrase.

"No problem dude. How could I say no?" He looked at me. He messed with my hair a bit. Straightened my suit. Did another once over. "You're good." He checked the time. "You ready?" I gulped and nodded. He offered me his arm. I took it and we left my room. It had been decided that Stan would walk me down the aisle, since my dad felt a bit strange about it. Kenny didn't mind.

We came to the big double doors. Stan squeezed my arm. I took a deep breath. We went through the doors. The music started to play and everyone turned to look at us. I blushed at all those eyes staring at me. We walked slowly down the aisle. Pictures snapped nonstop. I could feel myself shaking.

"Don't worry. You look great," Stan whispered. "Just look at Kenny." And I did. I looked up at Kenny for the first time. I gasped quietly.

He looked like an angel, or a prince. Absolutely stunning. I wanted to just stop and stare at him for all eternity. I could be content to just drink up the sight of him forever. He smiled at me and I felt my heart swell nearly to breaking point. How could I have ever found someone so perfect? Our eyes stayed connected the entire time I walked up the aisle.

I reached the alter. Kenny took hold of my hands. We stared into each other's eyes. I can't imagine being any happier than I am now. The officiator started talking.

"We are gathered here today to join these two individuals in matrimony. If there is anyone who has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence. The officiator looked at us, smiling kindly, the marks of time clear around his eyes. "Please exchange your vows." Kenny looked at me, smiling radiantly.

"I, Kenny McCormick, promise to love you, Kyle Broflovski, with all of my heart and soul. I will watch over and protect you, care for you, cherish and love you, and always put your interests before my own. I can't imagine living without you. I would die for you and I will do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of our lives." I couldn't stop smiling, and I was blushing so terribly. His words shook me to my core. I blinked back happy tears, taking a deep breath to try to steady myself for my own vows.

"I, Kyle Broflovski, promise to love you, Kenny McCormick, with all of my heart and soul. I will watch over and protect you, care for you, cherish and love you, and always put your interests before my own. You're my best friend and you make me feel so safe and happy. No one has ever been able to understand me like you have. I don't know what I would...would ever do without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing would make me happier." Kenny smiled at me. I felt lighter than air, like Kenny's hands were the only thing that tethered me to this earth. This is greater than any artificially created high; this is pure bliss.

"Please exchange the rings," the officiator said. Kenny and I both held our rings. Kenny took my hand in both of his and looked into my eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He spoke softly, speaking the words only for me. Telling me a precious secret. I felt tears of joy stinging my eyes once again. He looked at me with all the love and happiness in the world, like he'd somehow sucked it all up just to project it to me through those beautiful blue eyes.

"With this ring...I thee wed..." I said, trying to contain my happy cries. I thought I saw evidence of tears in Kenny's eyes as well. We held each other's hands and looked at the officiator.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss." Kenny turned to look at me. Time seemed to slow down. Every millisecond lasted an hour as his face moved closer to mine, his eyes gazing into my soul, and not ever being able to see enough of it. I enjoyed every moment, that intense, suspenseful energy filling me with excitement until our lips finally connected in an explosion of love and passion. I could taste all of his love for me in that one kiss. Only when we broke apart did I remember the other people there. They clapped and cheered, some wiping tears of happiness from their eyes. I felt Kenny brush away my own with his thumb. I smiled brightly at all the people amassed, my friends and family, who had come to celebrate this day with me. With us. The happiest day of my life.

The reception lasted a long time and quite frankly I wanted to leave. I wanted to get home to be with my husband. My husband...Even thinking it is a bit funny. But it makes me smile all the same. Kenny and I mill about, talking with people and having drinks shoved at us even though technically we're still underage. But hey, it's a wedding, or so everyone keeps telling us. I don't want to drink though. I want to remember tonight, down to every single detail. I want the memory engraved on my mind forever. Kenny must feel the same because I don't see him take a single alcoholic beverage that's shoved under his nose.

I see Stan sitting alone and take off toward him. Kenny follows discreetly, trying to hide from the crowds of people who want to talk to us. Stan looks up as we approach.

"Hey," he says, smiling. "Congratulations and all." He raises his glass to us in a toast before taking a sip. He appears to be buzzed, but certainly not drunk.  
"Thanks," we say in unison. Stan snorts and stares into his glass. I can tell he's not in the best mood. "Umm, Kenny, could you get me some water?" I ask. He nods and wanders off, being bombarded by people all the way. I turn back to Stan. "How's it going?"

"Kinda shitty. You?" he asks. I ignore the question, waiting for him to elaborate. He sighs. "Look, I don't wanna be a downer on your wedding day and all, but this isn't exactly where I want to be and what I want to be doing. I just...this isn't easy for me."

"I know...I'm sorry." He groans.

"Please don't apologize. It just makes me feel like even more of an asshole," he says, eyes pleading with me to understand. I nod. Before I could respond, a voice interrupted us.

"Hello." I turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was Damien. He looked from Stan to me, smiling politely. "Congratulations Kyle."

"Thank you Damien. How have you been?" I asked. He shrugged and fixed me with his best bored-to-death stare. Which is a rather impressive one.

"Not much. Same old. Been wreaking havoc on all the good and caring souls of the world. You?" He looked so serious I wasn't sure what to say, until he burst out laughing and fixed me with an evil grin. "Just kidding. I've been away at school. I got off long enough so I could stop by." He turned to look at Stan."How've you been, Marsh?"

"Eh. Can't complain I suppose." I can tell he doesn't really mean that, and I believe Damien can too. The way Damien's looking at him... Somehow it gives me a good feeling.

"I've been taking a zoology class." I noticed Stan perk up ever so slightly. "It's pretty cool; the best is when we actually get to work with the animals." I smile and quietly withdraw myself from the conversation. As I go in search of Kenny, I look back at them. Stan's laughing harder than I've seen him laugh in a long time. Thank God for Damien (oh the irony).

"There you are. Here's your water," Kenny says. I smile and take a drink. I hear laughter next to me and turn. Cartman points and laughs at me, looking sloppy. He is clearly tipsy and making his way towards full on drunk.

"Water? What the fuck you idiot, it's an open bar? Are you pregnant or something?" he asks, laughing even harder. He has his arm around Butters's waist. Butters smiles apologetically.

"Oh yeah? Hey Cartman?" he looks at me, the same goofy grin on his face. "I'm sailing a~" He begins to spout off a drunken version of Come Sail Away. About halfway through, Butters rolls his eyes and kisses him. Cartman stops singing and kisses back. When they pull apart he smiles at Butters for a few magical moments before turning and pointing a fat finger at me.

"HA! I have a loophole I can exploit in that little trick now! Suck on that Khal!" he says before walking away with Butters snickering quietly to himself. Kenny and I look at each other before we burst out laughing. We laugh for a good five minutes before we can control ourselves. I wipe a few tears from my eyes.

"This sure is one fucked up town we live in," I say. Kenny nods and smiles at me, turning my face towards his and kissing me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

We trudged up the walkway to our new home. We were both tired and achy and incredibly happy. Kenny had his arm around my waist when he suddenly picked me up. I screamed in surprise and clung to his neck. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He laughed.

"Carrying you bridal style across the threshold. What's it look like?" he said, kissing my cheek. I smacked him, trying to make him put me down, but eventually gave up and held on tightly. He opened the door and carried me to bed. He dropped me on it unceremoniously. I flopped down and moaned, snuggling with the blanket. He crawls in and cuddles up next to me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the back of my neck. "Quite a day huh?"

"Yeah..." I flip over and snuggle close to him. He kisses my forehead. "Did you see Stan and Damien? They really hit it off." Kenny closes his eyes, nodding. "I really hope this works for him."

"Mee toooooo," Kenny murmurs. He yawns in my face, causing me to wrinkle up my nose. I realize in that moment that I'm not tired.

"Hey!" Kenny opens an eye. "Are you really telling me that we're gonna spend our first night as a married couple not fucking like animals?" Both eyes snap open now. "I mean, if you don't want to, there's always the honeymoon..."

"Oh shut up and take your pants off," he growls. I laugh and we kiss, tender and sweet and passionate. He pulls away long enough to whisper that he loves me.

"I love you too," I moan into his mouth. "...husband."

This is the final chapter! I hope you liked reading it :) thank you for sticking around til the end!


End file.
